Trinity
by Seeker Reveal
Summary: Two weeks after the Outbreak, a seemingly unstoppable horde of the undead attack the city of Station Square. Sonic and his friends must find the power to unite and send them back to their graves! Evil forces are at work, and they must stop it.
1. A long Way till the End

Not into the zombies part yet, just leading up to the point where they will make their appearance, as you most likely know where that is…

_"And with one man's mistake, our entire race rides on the brink of extinction."_

* * *

><p>With the sore throbbing in his lower appendage, he did his best not to move for the doctor as he gave him a needle in his tail.<p>

"There we go, that should help it heal right up." The human doctor said with certainty. "I would say that your tails will heal in about a month from now, until then, you shouldn't try flying at all." The doctor professionally suggested.

"Thank you, doctor." He politely replied.

The twin tailed fox sat up from the hospital table he'd been lying on and stood on his feet. Looking back at his tails, he frowned at how they barely swinged or moved at all due to his injury.

"The things you do are very dangerous for a boy your age." The doctor spoke, catching his attention. "But, also are very brave. Your parents must be proud of you." The doctor smiled at the kitsune.

Suddenly, his curious smile had turned into a grimly frown, as he reminisced on his parents. "Yeah, they would, wouldn't they…" He said gloomy as he walked out the door.

"Mr. Prower, do take care of yourself… you hear?" The man shouted down the hall as the kitsune neared the lobby.

"I will doctor, I will."

After checking out, he stepped outside. Greeted by the shining sun, and least of all, his brother Sonic there to meet him after his appointment

"Hey Tails, do it go alright in there buddy?" The blue hedgehog asked his younger brother.

Tails smiled and pretended he was horrified in there. "Oh, it was horrible Sonic; they stuck me full of needles and drained all my blood, twice in fact!" He shouted.

"Sounds pretty gruesome… wouldn't want to get a check up there." He said, as they both laughed at they're little game.

"So Tails, want to get a bite to eat? Like, say a chilidog?" His stomached growled at the mention of chilidogs, tempting his eager appetite to that proposal.

"You know it, Sonic."

**3 Hours later…**

"A little too intense back there, Sonic." He argued with his older brother.

Shrugging as always, the hedgehog winked his eyes in a stutter as he replied. "You know how clingy she can be, especially scary when she swings that hammer."

"I'm not really going to argue with that. I'm smart enough to know that Amy and her hammer are dangerous." The fox said in an agreeable tone.

They walked down the dirt road leading towards Mystic ruins, looking back at the images of Station Square in the distance. Admiring there view, they decided a little competition was in action.

"Hey Tails, wanna race?" The blue hedgehog said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"You're on." Tails replied.

With the countdown to one, they sped off through the trees, leaving streams of dust behind them as the raced at an incredible speed. Racing through the trees until they reached the rocky out corps of Mystic ruins, they stopped as they neared the house that stood at the peak of its edge.

"Ow." Tails muttered out of breath, reaching the house moments after Sonic had. Clutching his back side, as he kneeled down.

"You alright little buddy?" Sonic asked his friend. "I think that was pretty hard on your tails, sorry if I-"

"No, it's alright Sonic; it's nothing I can't handle." Tails winced as he stood back up.

"Well, I gotta admit, you were pretty fast for having a broken tail; I could say you're getting to be almost half my speed!" Sonic praised the yellow fox. "C'mon, let's get inside."

As Sonic helped Tails walk into the house, they took a moment to admire their established home. It was a large house, not exactly a mansion, but larger than they would really need. A small stream ran through they're yard, where they situated a small waterwheel on the side of the house as an environmental innovation. Flowers blossomed in the front yard, a small garden in the back with a small tree growing in the middle of a fertilized patch. The plant Tails had cherished ever since… not fond memories to remember what happened had grown into a large oak tree, something strange for its origin.

"Ah Sonic, just let me down on the couch right now." He said to his friend. He complied with what he asked, and helped his brother to lay on the couch.

"Thanks." He cheerfully thanked his older brother.

Sonic had been amazed at Tails, as of recently. "Tails, you're really astonishing me, I mean you were pretty shut out with everyone after… well, you know…" The hedgehog was careful to choose his words, not to upset the Kit.

"Well, I've decided to take an optimistic view at life, I still love her… I won't ever forget her. I just… have to move." He told him, as he sat up on the couch.

The blue blur decided to relax himself, as he sat beside Tails. "Did I ever mention how you've never ceased to amaze me? You're just full of surprises." Sonic said.

"Well, I am a genius, well known in my mechanics and so on…" He bragged about himself. "But, nothings faster than you, Sonic."

"Can't argue with the truth."

They sat in they're living room, watching the large 50inch widescreen Television as the weather outside became dark and gloomy. Sonic had twice; gotten up to get snacks for the both of them to eat, not even noticing the developing thunderclouds.

"Oh no, we forgot to get the hydraulic piece for the Tornado!" Tails shouted as he dropped the remote by accident. "Maybe we have enough time to go back and get…"

Only then, did the Kitsune see the raining clouds outside the window, witnessing a streak of lighting dart down from the sky and strike the ground with a ferocious roar.

Yelping in fear, he quickly jumped back onto the couch, cuddling underneath the cousins as the thunder continued.

"Whoa, it's a thunderstorm? I remember the weather report saying it would be sunny all day…" Sonic muttered out loud. "Strange, it's only six o'clock too."

"S-Sure that is s-strange, but I-I mean, we don't have to g-go now, do we?" Tails said in panic and stuttering as well.

"We don't have to go Tails, I can go myself and get the part for you, and you get to stay here in the comfort of our house, away from all the thunder." The blue hedgehog assured him.

Tails lifted his head in a dramatic sense. "What? No way, you can't leave me here by myself!"

"Don't be so dramatic Tails."

"But you know how I-"

"I'll pick up some mint ice cream."

"…ok, but get two packs, alright?"

"You betcha." Sonic said as they reached their compromise. "Be back in flash!" he shouted, speeding out the front door and slamming it as he left.

Tails stared at the door, then back at the TV as a add came up detailing a movie for rent.

"…_rent the zombie movie time magazine has been calling the best zombie slashing massacre of all time, directed by the mastermind and grandfather of all zombie movies, George. A .Romero's "Call of the Dead". When it isn't in the script, you just gotta improvise."_

The commercial ended after showing a few graphic scenes of people eating other people, and others slashing apart others with pitchforks, sickles, and machetes. "How disgusting, I can't believe some people like watching stuff like this." Tails said in disgust. He looked down at his wrist watch, seeing the time was 6:30, he knew it was time to take another painkiller for his tails.

"I can't fly the Tornado for a month anyway, maybe Sonic shouldn't have gone… nah, I mean, nothing could go wrong, could it?"

* * *

><p><em>Find out what happens next, when our hero makes his first encounter with the undead, this time, there will be slaughter!<em>


	2. Broken English

"_Uh… where are we?"_

"_A better question Dempsey, what time are we in?"_

"_I think Takeo's a little tipsy… that's what you get for drinking Nikolai's Vodka!"_

_(Throwing up in background)_

"_Jesus… did the teleporter take us somewhere else again?"_

"_Most likely, perhaps we've come to the other facility, maybe its number 2-"_

"_Wait, you know where we are!"_

"_No, but I know where we're going! So shut up and enjoy the ride… no pun intended."_

"_Alright, that's it Richtofen! I'm kicking your ass so hard that you're going to be bleeding-"_

_(Lights burn out as loud buzzing noise is heard)_

"_Hey, it got dark in here, or is it just me?"_

"_Son of a bitch, I can't see anything!"_

"_Ah ha ha, so naïve Dempsey, that's what made you such an easy subject to experiment on."_

"_What did you say, Kraut?"_

"_Oh, nothing… and do not call me a Trout! I am a genius, not a fish!"_

"_Trout… makes… an honourable sushi…"_

"_Seems Tak finally gained control of his stomach."_

_(Throwing up)_

"_Here we go again…"_

"_Hey, want to play a game I made up?"_

"_Sure Nikolai, got nothing else to do…"_

"_Oh, one hundred bottles of Vodka on the wall, one hundred shots of glee! You take one down-"_

"_You idiot, that's not a game, it's a song!"_

"_Fuck you, I use Russian head smash!"_

_(Knocks self-unconscious)_

"…_I would have been better off experimenting with monkeys! Oh wait, I did, with you Dempsey, ah ha ha ha ha ha."_

"_Uh, wish I was back home now, killing these maggot whores is getting tiring…"_

"_Well, we get to have a break in here at least."_

"_Shit, what am I saying! I gotta get out and kill me some zom-bags!" _

"_And that Dempsey, is why I drag you all around with me…"_

"_I know you're up to something… and I'll find out, Kraut."_

"_Shhh, I think I hear someone outside, Hello, is anyone out there?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in the present… or future, or the past?<strong>_

By the time Sonic reached Station Square, the rain had only intensified and the thunderstorm had started to become worse. The streets were beginning to flood and people were hurrying to get inside.

Added to the fact that his little buddy was afraid of thunder, he kept up a fast pace to getting the things he needed. After they're most recent battle with Eggman, the Tornado had been shot down and resulted in Tails injury. Strange, how he would continue to repair it, even while being unable to fly it anyway.

Sonic sped around, looking for the nearest mechanical store that would possibly have the needed items. Looking at the list, he smiled at how complex these pieces were, thinking he could find someone who knew what his brother talked about in his scientific talk.

"Two fifteen inch propeller blades… who sells these?" Sonic said aloud to himself. "A fifteen inch exhaustion pipe, three centimeters wide…"

He finally found a store, filled with many electronic devices and parts. He ran up to the doors, slamming into them as they were locked.

"What? It's only six thirty, why would it be closed now?" Sonic asked. He wasn't shocked to see no one answer him. Talking to oneself, often results in that.

Leaving, he ran through the puddles, making splashes as he stormed through them. The speed at which he ran was fast enough to avoid getting himself splashed.

Sonic ran and ran through the rain, until he screeched to halt in front of another appliance store. Not the sort of place where he would find the parts, but he saw a TV in the window showing a special report.

_(Television) "Just in, there have been reports of recent death tolls going up due to a recent illness making people go berserk. All citizens are advised to stay inside as they're has been no contact from the White House. It is best suggested to avoid all contact with people outside during this time, as G.U.N authorities are making guidelines and patrol routes to keep the public safe at this time."_

"Whoa, people have been going nuts lately? Haven't seen anything like that happening."

As he stood in place, he was shocked to hear a woman's scream in the distance. From where he could tell, it was coming directly from the City square.

He hurried over to see what the problem was, seeing a middle aged lady run away from a battered old looking man. Seeing no obligation to not do so, Sonic decided to help the lady by subduing her attacker.

"Hey buddy, leave her alone!" He shouted, as he ran towards and tackled down the man. As he brought the person down onto the ground, he turned them over to talk some sense into them. "Hey, what did you think you were… doing…?" He slowly dragged off.

He had not noticed until now, the man's decayed face, his glowing yellow eyes which burned brightly like the sun. The wrinkled skin was pale and his expression was emotionless.

Sonic backed off the creature he was on top of, aware that it wasn't human, or once was. The creature itself slowly climbed back onto its legs, growling as it stared at the blue hedgehog.

Immediately, it sprang forward, reaching its arms out to grab Sonic, who had leaped out of its way, letting it crash onto the ground again. Pulling itself back up, it ran after the hedgehog again, screaming as blood dripped out of its mouth and washed away in the rainwater.

Sonic was stunned at this monster, pinning him down on the ground, as it leaped onto him. Struggling, he tried to hold its head away from him as it pulled closer towards his face, baring its teeth and screeching as it did so.

Unsure of what to do, Sonic pulled his legs in, and did his signature spin dash, ripping through the creature as he sent its body flying a few feet into the air and landing on the pavement below it. His quills tore open the creature's ribs, pouring blood onto the streets in a sickening manner, making Sonic almost puke at the sight of its innards.

The red blood cloaked his cerulean coat, as he rubbed his backside. Looking around, he noticed the woman had gotten away, for her safety insured. But, on the far right side of the square, he saw more of those creatures coming down the avenues, the glowing eyes lighting the streets up with an ominous glow.

Sonic knew these things would be dangerous, but his thoughts had turned his attention to go and warn his brother. He dropped the list into the water, the paper slowly degenerating into the water as he walked backward.

Turning around, He sped off towards the west exit of the city, and went along the trail leading up to mystic ruins. The creatures moaned and stumbled following him slowly, but surely having no intention of abandoning his trail.

_(At Mystic Ruins)_

Tails had brought blankets down to the couch as he folded it out into a bed. He had after all, decided to rent the horror movie, watching the astonishing amounts of zombies being shot, maimed, gutted, and plain slashed apart and mauled in various ways and in a traditional bloody manner.

"_You just F**ked with the wrong Mexican."_

He shook every time he saw the immense amounts of blood fill up on the screen, as well when the thunder boomed and he screamed in fear, quickly hiding himself under the covers.

He was huddled under the sheets, when a certain someone barged in through the door. It was none other than Sonic the hedgehog.

"Sonic, you're back!" Tails said in delight. However, his happy mood turned sour, when he saw the blood that coated Sonics backside, most notable his quills. "My god, Sonic is that blood!"

"Yeah Tails, but you won't believe it!" He shouted back to the fox. "We got to get out of here, those things are crazy! Whatever they are, they are not friendly!"

"What things?" Tails asked confused.

"Weird things, they look really weak, but are very strong!"

"Oh?" Tails said, as he watched the TV again. The creatures on the screen were going by the description Sonic had started to explain.

"-And they had blood oozing out of their mouths, but their skin was pale and wrinkled, not like they were old, but more decayed like, like a corpse!" Sonic had finished describing them.

"You mean those things?" Tails said pointing at the TV.

"Yeah, exactly!" Sonic shouted in relief, finally getting the message through. "Now c'mon, we need to get out of here."

"My goodness Sonic, they aren't real. Maybe you just saw someone dressed up as one." Tails laughed at him. "Zombies aren't real, there is no way they could ever exist, I-"

Tails was interrupted as the kitchen window shattered open. A pale creature moaned as it stuck its arms through, pulling itself inside the house.

This one was mobian, more specifically a zombified fox. It moaned and screamed as it set foot inside. It looked directly at the two friends, and immediately charged towards them, only squinting as Tails screamed in disbelief.

"Sonic! What the hell is that!" He yelled; jumping behind the couch as the zombie jumped onto the fold out bed. Sonic panicked, quickly looking around as he ran up the stairs, leaving the undead creature with his brother.

It coughed out blood, and looked back towards Tails, it hissed and reached out for the fox, him screaming as he kicked at it only to have it grab his foot and pull him forward, until Sonic came back with a wooden baseball bat from the attic and smacked it across the skull with it.

Beaten down, Sonic smashed its head in with the bat, the battered flesh denting in as he whacked it constantly until he was sure it was dead. Panic struck his face as he heard more of them around the house. The door was being banged on loudly, the hinges clanged and clattered as the frame was slowly tearing apart. The other windows in the living room were being smashed as dozens of arms stuck threw them.

Fitting in with the movie, the exact moment occurred when the character had shouted, _"We're completely surrounded!" _

"Tails, we've got to move!" Sonic shouted, pushing a few of the creatures out with the bat, until one grabbed it and pulled it outside.

"This isn't real, this isn't real!" Tails kept muttering to himself. "I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming…"

"Tails c'mon! We need to get out of here!" Sonic shouted to his frightened brother as the creatures broke in through the windows, seemingly jumping over the broken shards of glass as they began a sprint towards the hedgehog and friend.

The yellow fox hurried to his brother's side, grabbed the gloved hand of Sonic and they bolted out the front door. The speed Sonic had gone through had knocked it off its hinges and sent it flying forward and crushing the zombies in front of it.

They sped off, Tails feeling the rush of wind in his face as Sonic stared idly forward to find a way out. The mountain path being ragged as he dipped the border line into the forest below, sprinting past a few straggling undead that lingered behind the rest.

The trees were droning on Sonic, the forest seeming endless as he tried to figure out where to go. He held tightly on his brother's smaller Kit hand, aware of his condition and his limited capabilities.

"That didn't happen… those things just can't be…" Tails began to mumble as they ran, making himself run out of breath as Sonic slowed down to a halt in a small clearing to let him regain his stamina.

"Little bro… I really don't know what to do now." He said grinning at the Fox, who looked at him distraught fully. "Hey, I am not expected to know what to do when some supernatural creatures come and start to go on a cannibalistic rampage through the city and cause a national epidemic." He defended himself as he noticed the fox's glare on him.

"This is way beyond what we normally do; Eggman is one thing, but this…" He started to rant. "My god, this is some demented person's nightmare or a sadistic person's idea for a good story."

"Tell me about it, you're not the only one scared right now Tails." Sonic agreed with the scared fox. "Zombies are something else that-"

"NO! Don't say that. They're not real, please don't call them zombies, I can't believe things like that exist." Tails interrupted.

"Alright… I don't know what to call them though, but I won't call them that."

"So you were scared of them too? Well, I'm guessing that I'm going to have less of a profanity against lightning when I start having my nightmares of these monsters." Tails chatted with Sonic. "Yea… just monsters, nothing like the undead…"

"Are your tails still hurting badly?" Sonic asked. "If they are, I can carry you on my back to where we need to go."

"They do sting quite a bit, but where do we need to go?" Tails had backfired towards Sonic.

"Good question, wish I had an answer."

"Shouldn't we go warn Amy?" Tails had asked. He had now thought of all there other friends, if they were going to be alright or if they were victims of an undesirable fate.

"Amy? Oh man, I totally forgot about everyone else! We should go get everyone together than we'll know where to go!" Sonic had ethusiacticly shouted. "But of course, Amy is first since she is the closest one to us at this point."

"Uh huh, I think that's not the only reason…" Tails mildly suggested.

"What do you mean by that?" Sonic asked immediately. "I'm only worried about her safety, there's nothing else to it."

"Me too." Tails agreed. He carefully climbed onto his brother's back, careful to avoid the sharpness of the hedgehog's quills. Quickly, Sonic sprinted off in the direction of Amy's house, located on the edge of the cliff facing the Emerald Sea.

"You know… you were pretty scared back there." Sonic acknowledged to his friend. "I didn't think you'd be so calm immediately as we got out of there."

"I was not expecting that when you got back Sonic. Sometimes I wish stuff like this would just not happen for once." Tails expressed his thoughts. "Sometimes…"

Both looked forward, rushing towards the cottage house that had belonged to Amy Rose. The exterior was mostly pink, showing her love for that girly colour. Inside, it was even pinker as they entered through the front door.

"Hello? Amy you there?" Sonic's voice echoed into the empty house. "It's me, Sonic!"

It was dark, as the lights were off. Sonic and Tails investigated the scene, stumbling across the living room and seeing her overturned coffee table. The marks of red that stained the couch were visible. Claw marks stretched out against the walls, with teeth marks on the legs holding the furniture.

The entire room was a mess, the curtains were ripped wide open, the cabinet on the wall was toppled over with smashed dinnerware all over the floor. Examining the specks of red, Sonic picked up a little grey piece of an unknown substance, the texture of which was squishy and soft to the touch.

"All this mess… but there's nothing here, is she… gone?" Sonic asked worriedly. He looked closer, seeing the red beret she always kept in her hair lying on the ground.

"Nobody here Sonic, she might be…" Tails uttered to his stricken friend. Seeing Sonic just stare at the floor, the fox decided to investigate more and give his brother some time alone. The two tailed fox walked into the kitchen, seeing a bloody knife stuck into a cutting board, the color of red much different from that of normal blood.

He wasn't very good around blood, but saw that he needed to see it closer. He grabbed the knife and pulled it out from the board. He ran his finger slightly over the edge of the blade, drawing some of the blood off it as it slid across his gloved hand.

"It's still fresh…" He quietly talked to himself. The darker shade made it look dry, but the wet texture of it was suggested it was a recent event.

Sonic backed off from the sofa, stepping on some shattered glass as he heard the crack. He looked to his feet and saw a picture of him and Amy. The hedgehog stood beside her in the frame as he swore he smiled just to make it look authentic to her, but as he looked at himself in the picture he saw himself more like he was… happy.

Another large booming of thunder echoed throughout the clouded sky, spooking the Kit as he jumped up and hit the frying pans above the sink. A blue streak of lightning blazed and shackled as it spurred towards the ground outside. The electricity sparking against the ground as it dispersed into the dirt and left a black spot of scorched earth.

A large banging noise was heard as Sonic looked back to the front door, the hinges moving as something was making impact on it from outside. The wooden frame started to chip and break as the banging sounded harder and harder.

Suddenly, the front door budged open with a fist shoved forward, revealing a shadowy red figure emerging from the dark.

Sonic looked around for something, he looked around beadily as he picked up a broken lamp from the floor and prepared to strike the figure.

To his surprise, the figure simply walked forward and reached for the light switch next to the door. The lights flashed on and revealed a rather steady Echidna standing there, annoyed by the circumstance he was in.

"Hey Sonic, did you turn the lights on?" Tails asked him as he walked out of the kitchen, noticing the red Echidna standing there. "Oh, hi Knuckles."

"Hey Tails." He replied to the fox, looking back at Sonic. "Well, didn't think I'd ever see you come here Sonic."

Sonic didn't answer until he ran up to Knuckles, grabbing onto his shoulders as he shook him violently. "Knuckles, did you see anyone when you came here? Did you run into Amy?" He asked him.

"Ha." Was all Knuckles had to say. "I was coming in town to get some supplies… didn't run into anyone that wasn't completely out of they're mind. It's like they were just playing or something, running after each other, until I saw one get gnawed on by some freak." He explained what he saw.

"Point is, I didn't see anyone we know. Amy, Shadow, Rouge, uh… and…." Knuckles struggled to point out anyone else. "Um… Silver… or Blaze, and then there's-"

"Okay, Okay, I get the point Knuckles." Sonic interrupted. "I just hoped you would have known…"

"Yeah, well I'm just as confused as you are right now."

"Sonic, I'm going to check upstairs." Tails shouted over the loud sound of rain hitting the roof.

"Wait Tails, I don't think you should go up there alone." Sonic shouted his concern. Sighing, the fox obliged to his brothers concerns.

"Okay, I see. You came here to find Amy because of your crush on her." Knuckles said to the blue hedgehog as he grinned slyly.

"No, I came to find her out of good will, and she has a crush on me, not me on her!"

"I bet you're used to not having a relationship with women, being so close to Tails and all…" Knuckles laughed as he blurted that insult out. Tails only looked confused as Sonic got furious.

"Shut up, Knuckles!" He yelled at him as loudly as he could. Tails still didn't get it as he pondered the meaning, still being young and not very knowledgeable of those things yet.

"See? Tails seems pretty ok with it, maybe you should just come out of the closet too, Sonic." He said as he couldn't stop laughing.

"My god, I'm going to kick your ass if you don't shut up with your stupid jokes!" Sonic cursed at the red Echidna.

Tails was the only one still in the awkwardness of the moment. "Uh… what about Amy? And the others? We don't know if they're going to be ok!"

"Oh hush, hush Tails. As long as I'm here, you got nothing to worry about." Knuckles said confidently to the fox, now done with his joking around.

"Yea, with you here, we have a** lot** to worry about." Sonic replied sarcastically.

"GUYS! This is serious. Honestly, I thought you two would be worried or at least rational at a time like this…" Tails yelled at the two of them, stunning them back into the intensity of the situation.

"Well hell, I don't know what to do…" Knuckles complained.

"Me neither, Tails, do you have an idea?" Sonic asked his little buddy.

"Maybe we can head to G.U.N's Military command in the city?" Tails suggested. "It's the safest place and most likely where anyone else would have gone."

"Yeah!" Sonic snapped his fingers. "Maybe Amy went there, and she's waiting for us to show up!"

"It's worth a shot." Tails muttered aloud.

Sonic stepped up to knuckles, looking the Echidna in the eyes. "Tell me Knucklehead, why did you come here?" He asked his red friend. "Amy's house is the last place I thought you'd go."

"I thought the same with you, but as it seems I have appeared here as well." He answered while avoiding the question.

They proceeded to leave the house, Sonic walked back over to the shattered glass on the floor, seeing the picture of Amy and him broken on the ground.

"That was our first date…" He said quietly. He looked over and saw the red beret that Amy wore all the time. Picking it up, he ran his fingers over the surface as he remembered the soft texture of her hair. He silently hoped that everything would be okay as he stuffed the clothing in his fur for safekeeping.

Knuckles and Tails sat on a log outside, the rain still going strong as lightning struck the ground miles away. Waiting, they got up as Sonic walked out of the house with the picture in hand.

"Sonic, she'll be alright. I'm sure she is somewhere safe, she would have beaten anyone of those things before they could ever get her." Tails tried to reassure the azure hedgehog.

"Yeah, probably. C'mon lets go to the city and find G.U.N, maybe we can learn more from them." Sonic said as the three of them sped off by Sonic's side.

The scorched ground that lied close to the house trembled and shook as the dirt beneath it collapsed away and revealed a rather grey hand. The hand soon turned into two as they clawed away and grabbed onto the soil above, gaining a grip as it pulled its shadowy figure from the decaying dirt, as it showed itself being an even more decayed body.

_(Later in Station Square)_

They had arrived within the city, the rain slightly letting up. Soaked, the hedgehog, fox and echidna stood within the center of Station Square, wandering around looking for the military outpost.

Sonic shook his entire body as his wet fur dangled in front of his face. Tails did the same, although his bangs stayed in the same place they always had been for some reason.

Knuckles dreadlocks just stayed behind his head, giving him no reason to shake his fur. "Never doubt the dreads." He said while seeing the other two having trouble with they're hair.

They walked through the city, coming by the police station. The officer cars that stayed in the parking lot were bashed open, the windshield shattered and many parts of the paint clearly clawed off. The wall of the station was freshly sprayed with blood, with no body in sight. A message was written in red on the wall, a warning message. "They change with your eyes…"

"Nonsense." Knuckles muttered as he pushed open the door, creaking loudly as the rain sounded with droplets hitting the collection of pools outside.

Walking over to see if anyone was inside, they entered the station while shouting for a response.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Sonic said aloud, as he led the group further in. Knuckles barged past him, knocking down the nearest door with his fist as he shouted in there for anyone. As he got no response, he looked inside the drawers of one of the desks that stood by the entrance.

"Ah, this is just what I need." Knuckles said as he pulled a Desert Eagle from out of the drawer. Pulling back the chamber as it made a satisfying 'snap' as it pushed back forward. Pointing it forward, he put his index finger onto the trigger, pressing down lightly.

"Whoa, Knuckles watch where you're pointing that thing!" Sonic shouted as he walked into the crosshair of the gun. Knuckles frowned as he let the gun down by his side, carrying it along as they continued investigating.

"Guys, I don't know what did this…" Tails said quietly, but since nothing was there, they heard him alright. "You two should come check this out… I think I'm going to be sick…"

Both Sonic and Knuckles walked into the other room where Tails had just left from. Inside, they found a dismembered body that painted a very gruesome scene. They saw trails of blood and saw the dead man's arms and legs ripped off as the neck was tore completely open with the torso as well.

Curiously enough, they noticed the bite marks, as if something was chewing on this body. Perhaps the monsters did? Although they didn't know if they were actually this gruesome at eating, making a more unpleasant image of these creatures.

"I think we should leave…" Sonic whispered to Knuckles. The red echidna nodded his head in agreement, uncomfortable with the sight of the maimed body.

Wandering through the city once again, they journeyed down the streets and avenues, looking for any sign of anyone. The place had almost seemed instantly abandoned, save that many of the street lights were still on.

"Did we really forget where G.U.N is, guys?" Sonic asked them both.

"I don't know. You two are here more often than me." Knuckles replied.

"I heard they moved they're base and made the old one a research lab." Tails acknowledged them. "The new base is supposed to be on Ivory Street I heard…"

Walking down Central Street, the three heroes heard a too familiar sound of moaning and screams. Tails darted his eyes around as he saw many of the undead corpses crawling out from every corner.

"Ah shit, there's so many of them!" Knuckles blurted out loud. A rotting creature ran up to him as Knuckles punch it in the jaw, dislocating the creatures head and killing it instantly.

The creatures limped their way forward; a few of them were grunting as few others ran slightly, letting their disfigured arms fly in the wind.

"What do these things want? **We're not food!**" Sonic shouted as he spin dashed into a walking zombie, sending it flying across the sky as he landed on the street.

Knuckles punched and lifted the gun to his face level, shooting the weapon as he killed one rotten corpse that got too close. More still came, shooting and shooting away as he found himself out of bullets.

Tails didn't know what to do. One of the creatures ran up to him, hissing and gurgling as it flailed its arms at him, smacking him onto the ground. Landing on his appendages, he screamed as he felt a jolt of pain jump up his spine.

The monster had him pinned on the ground, covering his face as the creature kept battering at his head. Its blows kept hitting his arms as they steadily bruised, until the blows started hitting him in the head. He started to become dazed, the punches weren't very hard, but the feeling of it was dawning on him. The last of his hazy vision was that of the hedgehog kicking the creature off him, stomping its head in as he quickly helped the fox back up.

"Tails, are you alright!" Sonic asked with concern, seeing the small drawing of blood form his brother's head.

He could hear a buzzing noise, a whirring of wind that started to get louder and louder. Sonic stared at him for a response until Tails finally saw what that noise was.

"Look up, in the sky!" Tails shouted, as pointed to the loud buzzing sound that begun to fill the air. Soon enough, the image of an attack helicopter was seen and the spotlight attached to it blared on the three.

The zombies started to surround them. The scene started to look bleak, even when Knuckles started shredding the undead with his fist, the numbers overwhelming his undying resolve. The helicopters side opened up, revealing a manned Gatling turret. The gun spinned and buzzed loudly as it reached its peak. As the sound became very high pitched, a barrage of bullets flew out as the blaring sound of bullets rang out, punching through the zombie lines as they fell in number.

Knuckles had little time to react as the machine started up, jumping out of the way and ducking down as the bullets flew only inch's away from his face. Sonic did the same thing as he pulled Tails to the ground with him.

The helicopter made quick work of the zombies, ripping up they're flesh and puncturing their bones. Soon the group of undead that surrounded Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, were completely abolished from sight, leaving only the pile of tattered flesh.

The helicopter flew over them, a woman's voice shouting through the speakers on the vehicle. "Survivors, head to the G.U.N secured evacuation site at emerald street, ETA is eight hours from now." The woman spoke to them. "Follow us, we're heading back to the site, it's too hot for landing and your space is too limited."

Gratefully, the three followed after the G.U.N operated helicopter until they reached the clear street of emerald and saw the base.

"Look Sonic, over there!" The kit said, as he pointed his finger to the far right. There stood the G.U.N operating center, with chain linked fences covering the ground around it.

The three of them walked up to the front gate, meeting armed soldiers outside the front entrance. Wearing body vests and armoured helmets with visors, they stood with they're automated rifles aimed on the mobian group. The leading officer, marked by his eagle badge on his shoulder, walked forward to them, his men still trained on the three.

"Halt! You will be screened for immediate infection!" The armoured man said to them. "Even with your reputations, the risks of infection are not to be taken lightly."

Grateful, they were happy to oblige as being inside there was better than outside. All except Knuckles were happy to be tested.

Freaking out, Knuckles pushed back one of the soldiers. "I ain't a pale skinned freak, buddy!" He shouted towards them. Suddenly, all of them had their guns pointed towards the Echidna.

"Wow, calm down buddy." Sonic said sheepishly to his tempered friend. "He's not going to cause any trouble; he's just very easy to get riled up." Sonic reasoned to the officer, shoving his red friend forward into the base.

"That's Sonic the hedgehog, right sir?" One of the rookies asked his commanding officer.

"Yes Recruit, even though he is quite renowned, we mustn't let our fortifications fall to unknown surprises."

"What are you trying to do, get us killed?" Sonic whispered in Knuckles ear as they walked forward into the steel framed outline of the base.

"NO, I have my rights you know." He angrily retorted.

"Don't be so stupid."

They reached the inside, the white interior seeming so different from the outside exterior. Armed soldiers were running all over the place, few civilians were within the lobby.

Immediately, a combat medic ran up to Tails, asking to examine his head wound. As the man checked on the small incision on the fox's forehead, he bandaged it up as he saluted and rushed to the front of the base.

"Whoa, didn't even ask for medical help yet and already they get you checked, pretty good service here." Knuckles made of that scene.

They walked forward as they were greeted by a commanding Colonel. By the appearance of the man, his white hair and rough bread seemed to show that he had earned great respect as a high ranking officer.

"Sonic, Tails, and of course, Knuckles, Welcome to G.U.N's military operated base within the center of Station Square. I assume you are here for safety and evacuation from the area, no?" He asked them.

"Well, we were hoping that-"

"Oh no, I didn't really think so. You would be looking for ways to help, wouldn't you? I'm sorry, but you are considered a civilian Sonic, we cannot have you involved with our governmental affairs like this." He interrupted.

"Uh sir, we don't know your name, please." Tails politely asked. The man was hesitant at first, but answered him immediately afterwards.

"I am Colonel John Pierce, substituting here for the direct absence of General Han Barack of G.U.N Command, who has been attending to other national duties." Colonel John said. "Don't be alarmed, the recent incidents are at his highest attention, we will be dedicating large portions of our military force into dealing with this Outbreak."

"Outbreak? You mean this is some sort of disease?" Tails asked the Colonel.

"Did I say that? This is much more than a simple infection spreading around, this is something deeper and more secretive than anything you've ever dealt with before. I can't tell you any more than that, it's classified information. Consider that slip of the tongue a friendly leak." The Colonel said before nodding and walking over to the nearest elevator.

"Secretive, this whole thing just stinks of conspiracy." Knuckles whispered around the three of them. "You heard how he said that it was classified information about what's going on, G.U.N must have been involved somehow."

"I don't think they would have done something like this though." Sonic shared his opinion. "If even making some mistakes, something like this can't just happen on accident."

"Yeah, but Knuckles is right Sonic. I mean, who else could be capable of something like this?" Tails tried persuading the hedgehog. "G.U.N has so much access to secluded areas and various compounds, who's to say they didn't take a part in any of this?"

"You know, I'm not really willing to argue… just show me some proof of that." Sonic retorted, tired of these conversations on conspiracy's.

"Actually, we should ask around if anyone else we know is here." Tails suggested. "And, while we're at it, ask about the... 'Monster', things."

Sonic only nodded in agreement as Knuckles did too. The three spread out as they asked around for information, finding themselves being answered with nothing.

"If I knew how this happened, I'd be the general." One man answered Tails.

"Sonic the hedgehog, I don't imagine you would likely to be behind all this, would you?" One of them questioned Sonic.

"Are you a natural red?" Another asked Knuckles, whom the soldier had been dragged away to a medical bay for a broken ribcage.

"Talking half-humanoid animals, pale skinned, scrawny deceased freaks, and now being questioned about where some mobian friends of yours are, yikes. Haven't I done enough for this place?" The last man said.

All of them found no answers; nothing about they're friends or what was going on.

"Well, looks like we're stuck here." Knuckles said, giving up.

"We're not giving up now, Knuckles. I think we need to do some snooping around…" Tails whispered around to them.

All of them were confused. The situation was beginning to seem very unlikely to happen without some sort of explanation behind it. Huddling together, the stood in a circle as Tails informed them of a plan.

"Okay, Sonic, I need you to create some sort of a distraction to keep the guards attention. While that's happening, I need Knuckles to keep watch over the Generals office over there." He said, pointing to the northwest side of the base, seeing the ornamented door. "While Sonic distracts the guards and Knuckles keeps watch, I'm going to sneak into the office and look for anything interesting, got it?"

"Got it" The both of them had responded.

Sonic slowly walked up to the two guards blocking the doorway, coughing as he looked up to them as he prepared his distraction. "Hey guys, do any of you want my signature?" He asked them.

"Oh, my son is a huge fan of yours Mr. Sonic!" One of them shouted while the other didn't look very interested. _It's going to take a bit more to get this one, _Sonic thought to himself.

"Um… did you know… that my friend Tails, sleeps with a night light when it's thundering?" Sonic blurted out, which Tails had frowned at him from afar.

"Really?" The other guard had asked. He'd gotten both of their attention as he continued to tell them secrets about his friends, something that would get him in trouble if this was not a more serious situation.

Quietly, Knuckles tip-toed up to the door as he carefully nudged it open, leaving a gap for Tails to squeeze through. As he did, Tails quickly slid through the door and found himself within the finely decorated Generals room.

Tails stood inside the office, staring around at all the pretty decorations. As he walked forward, he stumbled upon a very elaborate desk, quickly looking and searching through every drawer until he found a small note attached to a black folder.

_Geisteskranken, Der Reise, Shi No Numa, Ascension, Shangri-La, and __Anstieg._

_All have been confirmed for infestation._

He didn't understand the meaning of these names. Tails thought they were names of government facilities, but what do they mean by infestation? This not being enough information for him, Tails carefully placed it back in the drawer, shutting it as he searched the cabinets behind him.

He looked through them, scanning them for viable information, stopping when he came across a strange one that stuck out from the rest. As all of the others hand the traditional G.U.N Eagle on them, this one had a strange image of an open palm holding a nuclear atom, with the numbers 935 written within the center.

He couldn't help himself from reading what was inside. The countless words said so little, mentioning nothing about these zombies, but rather a patient at the mental facility outside of the city.

_Patient Edward Richtofhen has been undergoing extensive treatment to his mental instability and his Schizophrenia, resulting in hearing voices in his head. I have also diagnosed him with Pereidolia. We have affiltrated his condition with the environment he was exposed to at Geisteskranken, the radiation having physiological effects on the humanoid brain pattern. We think there is no hope for treating his condition at this time, and should be transferred immediately, as he is startling many of our staff and other patients even._

_-Verruckt, from desk of Doctor Fredric Steiner._

This document had been not very informative in the immediate disaster, but the mention of that name again had triggered a response in Tails. "Geisteskranken…" The name had risen up once again, the first being in that list. The person that the paper talked about seemed to be the only clue that he could get from this office.

Tails slowly squeezed his way past the opening of the door Knuckles made, making sure to leave no traces of his intrusion in there. Knuckles slammed the door shut, as Sonic quickly made an excuse to leave as the guards shrugged and went back to standing in their original position.

"Tails, you found anything useful?" Sonic asked his two tailed friend.

"Yea, I read this note and document, I think I found something at least." Tails exclaimed. "The note I read, read out these names of places, then there was this medical report on a patient at the mental asylum outside of the city, mentioning one of the previous names in his medical biography. I think that there is a connection with this guy with the whole monsters running about."

"Damn, that's a lot to go by." Sonic smugly said, trying to make sense of the information Tails gave them.

"That's not all; there was a symbol on the document. Something unlike anything I've seen from G.U.N before, some sort of palm holding an Atom in the shape of a fist, with numbers 935 written in the center."

"Nine-three-five huh? A code or something maybe?" Sonic offered his opinion. "Besides, that's very vague to go wondering around with those things outside."

"But Sonic, this is too much to let it pass by. Who knows what we might find out, let alone we can't let this creatures running around eating people." Tails was reasoning with his blue brother.

"Eh… I don't know…" Sonic rubbed the back of his head. "I just don't want to take the risk of losing you to those things."

"What about the risk of losing me?" Knuckles interrupted.

"Risk? You do know that you are always making that a problem with you, right?" Sonic answered.

"Sonic, we can't not do this." Tails pleaded his brother, looking him in the eyes as he tugged at the hedgehog's heart for his approval. "We're Sonic hero's, it's our duty to protect people, right?"

Knuckles patted Sonic on the shoulder, grinning as he smacked the hedgehog upside the head. "We should go find that guy Tails mentioned, it's the best thing we're going to get from this." He said with smug grin on his face.

Sighing, sonic finally gave in to the demands of his figurative group. "Alright, let's do this, where do we go?"

Tails fumbled around as he noticed they were talking about his information. "Oh, the place is Verruckt, and the guy's name is… Edward Rich…toff…hen?" The fox stuttered to pronounce the name.

"Heh, strange name." Sonic chuckled to himself.

The three of them stared towards the exit, the doors leading out to where they'd entered from. The same group of soldiers stayed watch there as they imagined trying to get out.

"I say we just dart out of here; grab onto my hands Tails, you too Knuckles." Sonic said to both of them. Obliging, the two grabbed Sonics gloved hand, holding tight as Sonic prepared to sprint out of the base.

"Where are we going exactly?" The echidna asked, who didn't pay attention to most of Tails explanation.

"Where else? Verruckt. We gotta find that Edward guy, just hope he's not dead." Sonic smiled as they surged forward, leaving a large gust of wind that blinded the soldiers as they tried shooting at the hedgehog.

"Cease fire!" A rough voice commanded as the soldiers lowered their guns. Out from a small bunker in the far right, emerged a tall man, with gelled up brown hair and a sleek beard that ran down his chin and little onto his neck, he wore a formal grey uniform, baring a countless amount of medals on his chest. From his appearance, he only looked to be in his forty's.

"General Han, sir! The hedgehog had abandoned our base and also blinded us during what could have been an attack, Sir!" The chief officer reported in.

"I don't care soldier. That hedgehog will not be killed by one of my soldiers as long as I live." Hans said as he carefully lit a cigar he pulled out of a little box in his pocket. He smoked it, inhaling the toxic, yet soothing fumes as he blew out the smoke into the air.

"Sir, you're done already?" Colonel John said as he walked outside to greet the general.

"John, did you tell the hedgehog anything?" He eagerly demanded from the older man.

"Just that there was more than they could have thought from the situation, sir."

"I see, well, let's let the hedgehog snoop around for abit. We've covered up enough with group 935; maybe that hedgehog can find out more and deal with this situation better than us." He said to the Colonel. "Hm, that hedgehog knows where he's going, I saw his little friend in my office over the the camera. I forgot about that little loose end, Edward."

"The crazy one? Would he really help them, or tell them of our involvement?" John asked curiously.

"That fox is fucked up, but if he can lead those three to where they need to go… no, that won't do. We must still push forward on these zombies, and then take care of those other nuisances." He slowly smoked a little more, throwing the cigar onto the ground as it burnt out.

"As you command, sir."

"Now c'mon, I've got a bird ready to take us to the base in Westopolis, let's go."

* * *

><p>"<em>Note to self, never drink Nikolai's Vodka. Guess you found out the hard way, Takeo."<em>

"_You filthy American…"_

_(Throws up)_

"_Eh, that one was wet."_

Don't you love one-hundred bottles of Vodka on your wall?


	3. No Safe Place

_*"There hasn't been many response's lately… I'm beginning to think that they didn't make it. Stuck in this room… where are those voice's coming from? Damn it Gersch, why did you go in there? At this rate, my invention will prove futile if I'm just trapped. I can't imagine the horrors that are happening around the world… we're running out of time…"*_

_Facility 259, codenamed (Ascension)._

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened here?" Knuckles asked as they passed through the burning forest, the flames blazing and flickering, dancing in the soft breeze of wind that had come from the withdrawal of the rain.<p>

"Forest fires seem pretty suspicious at this kind of time… not that you would notice, Knucklehead." Sonic taunted Knuckles.

"This forest path did lead up to that asylum, I'm sure it did…" Tails said aloud to the two. "Don't know why we haven't reached it yet."

"Why would you, like how often do you visit insane asylums?" Knuckles asked Tails, getting Sonic's attention as he focused his eye over to the kit.

"I don't visit it, just see it a lot from above in the tornado, looked like a pretty strange place." He answered.

"Well it does have strange people." Sonic said, as they all seemed to agree on that.

The forest path continued on through the burning trees, as they came to an even more scorched part of the forest, the trees haven been burnt till they were black. It presented a clear view towards the asylum, just yards ahead of them.

"Finally here." Sonic said as he rushed forward, letting his friends walk forward by themselves.

He stopped in front of the entrance, a small arch reaching over as there lay large piles of rubble blocking the way. He frowned, seeing the rubble that had reached quite high, but also noticed the window beside that was shattered, with broken glass lying on the floor inside.

He smiled, as he carefully avoided the sharp shards of glass as he pulled himself inside the building and leaping over the glass.

Tails and Knuckles just got there; noticing him enter through the window, then having Knuckles just punch away at the rubble until it broke apart into even smaller pieces of what it already was.

"Show off." Sonic mumbled as he walked even further into the dark room he snuck into. Very softly, he heard the slight whispering of a voice, but shrugged it off as looked into the room.

Nothing but a few posters on the wall, with a vending machine lying against the wall. "Juggernog? What the hell is Juggernog?" He read aloud, grabbing a perfectly intact bottle of the strange substance. "Huh, says that it's a chemically enhanced energy drink with an awesome taste to boot, but I've never heard of this before…"

He twisted the cap off the bottle, taking a small sip as the drink washed an overwhelming amount of taste onto his tongue, letting about a quarter amount of the liquid to enter his stomach. He gurgled as he dropped the bottle on the ground, licking his lips as the drink made him dizzy.

"Whoa, that stuff is strong… but at least it did have a good taste to it." He muttered aloud as his two mobian friends entered into the room from the door to the right.

"What are you doing Sonic?" Tails asked his often daring brother.

"Just having a drink, man this stuff does taste good. Tails, you should have some, and you too Knuckles."

"Oh yeah?" Knuckles exclaimed, walking over to the machine and shaking it until another bottle of the strange Juggernog dropped into the tray. He grabbed it and popped the lid off, taking a huge drink as he finished the entire bottle in one gulp, throwing the glass aside as he burped loudly.

"Eh, I don't see how… whoa…" He said as he began to sway to the side, holding his stance with an arm on the wall. "I feel strange… what was in that?"

"I don't know, but it taste's good, right?" Sonic eagerly asked the Echidna.

"Sonic, I don't think we should be drinking something we don't know a thing about just because it taste's good." Tails tried to explain to the hedgehog. "It could be something poisonous; besides, we have a job to do here."

"Hey Tails, you should have one too, since we all did but you." Sonic inquired his two tailed friend. "It does have this certain… ding to it."

"What the heck does that… never mind that, I'm not thinking that we should be wasting-"

"C'mon little buddy, It's not gonna kill you." Sonic tried persuading him.

"Okay, I'll try it, but I'm not going to like it just because you want me too." He agreed, while grabbing another bottle as Knuckles punched the machine. He had to struggle a little removing the cap, but then he popped it off as he took a light sip.

He felt a rush of adrenaline run down his spine, his tails stood straight up as his eyes went wide. He felt a sudden pulse of pain as it subsided quickly, leaving him standing there a little confused of what happened, not having tasted anything.

He said while thinking. "I feel a little different after drinking that, did I mutate from it?"

"You're still the same as ever, from head to toe." Sonic assured him.

"Good, now let's go find what we're looking for." Knuckles bluntly expressed.

"You mean who we're looking for."

"Whatever."

They looked to their right, walking into the room beside with a frightening chair in the middle. It had been coated with blood that seemed to have been from years' worth of torture, a human arm sitting in the metallic strap of the chair.

"Tails, this isn't looking to be a PG adventure for you." Sonic said to his brother, who grimaced at the sight of the dismembered limb.

"Gross, what kind of asylum does this?" He asked aloud.

"Maybe an insane one?" Knuckles answered.

The sound of dripping distracted Sonic as he looked away from the two, wandering into the next room beside the one they were in, blocked by a sofa covering the stairway. He didn't bother moving it or climbing over it and decided to go the other way, where the door was open.

He walked through as his friends followed behind, looking beadily around for signs of anyone or anything. The room had two doorways excluding the one they came through, one leading into some sort of intersection, and the other leading into some sort of shower room.

"Eh, it looks pretty abandoned here. I don't think we're going to find that person here." Knuckles exclaimed, being impatient.

"C'mon, we've only been in here for two minutes, let's look some more, didn't come here for nothing." Sonic reassured his red rival.

They walked through the shower room, seeming water pouring down through a crack in the ceiling and a noticing a huge hole in the wall that led to some sort of cave. They walked forward through the room, coming to another staircase, this one unblocked as they walked up.

The room above was pretty empty, a few bookcases and another destroyed wall that lead into some other area. The most interesting thing in the room was a weird switchbox that hung by the wall next to the balcony. It was painted red and its small light on the side was grey, no power circulating through it to give it life.

"Man, there must be some sort of power switch nearby, should we turn it on?" Knuckles blurted out in the silence.

"No, we're still looking."

"Alright then."

They crept over into a hallway, leading into the kitchen. The door was locked, as Sonic struggled with the knob trying to open it. Just then, they heard a voice, someone laughing.

"Everyone be quiet, someone's in here…" Sonic whispered.

He stared through the small crack on the doors frame, seeing inside the kitchen where a disfigured body lay on a wooden table. He then saw a person walk by the door, closing in on the body after grabbing a large knife from a kitchen drawer and raising it up and bringing it down as a gruesome "chop" was heard.

Sonic saw the man's face, he was mobian, a fox. His face had a small scar underneath his right eye and his iris was green. The fox smiled, gazing over at a radio on one of the tables that suddenly started sparking with noise and voices.

"…_Mobotropolis, being one of the first cities to encounter these new threats, has been evacuated and quarantined by G.U.N military, as have numerous other cities as well. Just in, Station Square is reported to have been invaded and is being evacuated at this very moment, while military units are being deployed all over the continent. Recent journalists wonder where these creatures come from, as it has been confirmed to be the undead attacking. More on this subject will be debated, but in the meantime, G.U.N has initiated a safety protocol for those…"_

He turned it off, frowning as he stabbed the knife back onto the table, washing his hands in the sink and putting his leather gloves back on. He rubbed his eyes, putting his hands down as he looked over to the door and noticed a speck of blue by the tiny space between the frame.

"Hm… blue isn't a usual color around here, but then again… I can't be too careful…" He said, walking over to the door and placing his hand onto the knob, slowly turning it as Knuckles got ready to spring through.

The echidna barged right through the entire door, breaking it off the hinges as the surprised fox quickly jumped back to avoid the frame, being tackled onto the table with the corpse as he was stunned by the blue hedgehog now holding him down.

"Bah, what is happening?" He said aloud, looking around at all the people before him, now all staring directly at him as he struggled to get out of the hedgehog's hold.

"Alright, you got ten seconds to tell us who you are before we… what do we do?" Sonic asked back to Knuckles and Tails.

"Get off him and let me do this." Knuckles mumbled, shoving Sonic aside as he picked the fox up by the collar of his coat and brought him against the wall. "Who the hell are you, and if you don't talk, I'll beat it out of you."

"Ah… before you start roughing me up like this, you should at least buy me dinner first." He said, slightly smiling at the disturbed echidna.

"Gross, this guy is disgusting!" Knuckles shouted, dropping him onto the floor as the fox quickly sprinted for the balcony leading to the power room, being blocked by Tails as he stood in front of it, ready to stop him.

The brown fox stopped right in front of tails, looking at him awkwardly before saying, "My goodness, is it you? How is it that you've grown up so much, coming this far already?"

Tails tilted his head in confusion as Sonic and Knuckles paced around them, watching the crazy fox for anything suspicious.

"Uh… do I know you?" Tails asked. "I don't think we've ever met before…"

"Hm? Oh, you must be… the real one… well, that's even better!" He shouted gleefully. "I guess if it was Fi- well, if it was that other person I was talking about, he probably wouldn't have been happy to see me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sonic questioned the strange fox. "Are you Richtofhen?"

"Richtofhen, where did you hear that name? Are you some sort of assassin hired by group nine-three-five to kill me?" He quickly asked Sonic, backing off as he bumped into Tails accidently.

"No, we're looking for him so that he can help us." Tails answered, backing up himself as he didn't like being near this guy.

"Help you guys? In what ways do you mean by 'help'? He asked, now less insecure around them.

"By helping us find a way to get rid of those stupid flesh eating assholes out there, that's what we need his help for!" Knuckles shouted.

The fox perked his ears up, counting his fingers and talking strangely while he looked up at the ceiling. He looked back down at them, smiling as he answered. "Well, I guess we can be helpful to each other. I have a certain errand to run, that happens to take place in a certain place that would most likely have the answer to your problem, and if it all goes well, we won't die."

"So then, Mr. Richtofhen…" Sonic assumed his name. "You have an 'errand' to run? What exactly is this errand, and how is wherever you need to go have an answer to all of this? This seems a little too complicated for just a simple answer."

"First of all, it's a personal errand, and secondly, you will understand when it happens." He answered while pointing his finger at Sonic. "Now I find myself curious, who are you people?" He asked.

Sonic looked around at everyone in the room, shrugging as he looked back at the fox.

"You mean you've never heard of any of us?" He inquired. "We are worldwide heroes, it's not really hard to identify us, I mean, I'm freakin' blue! How many blue hedgehog's are there?" Sonic said hysterically.

"I do know one of you…" He said, gazing towards Tails, who awkwardly looked away at the ground." But, I don't pay much attention to the outside world after being busy for two years."

Sonic placed his hand over his face, sighing as he let his hand drop.

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog, and this is Knuckles, and apparently, you already know my buddy Tails over there." He said, gesturing his hand toward Tails. "So, if you will help us, and by that I mean tell us you will but not even bother to tell us how, do tell us a bit about yourself at least."

"I don't think you want me to tell you about myself, you might… be disturbed by some of my personal… how can I put it? Bah, that's not important, so do we have a deal so that we can stop this?" He quickly rambled and answered. "I mean, the zombies aren't going to get rid of themselves."

"They… aren't really the living dead, are they?" Tails asked. "Zombies are just fictional, there's no way that they can be real…"

"Ah, but they are. It's very confusing on how it happened and how the process continued and evolved into much more then it let on too-" The brown fox started to ramble on again, stopping as he was interrupted by Sonic.

"Wait, you do know a lot about this, don't you? Was it you who made the zombies?"

"You have to understand, I was there when it was happening, when it began. I wasn't exactly responsible for making them… but, it was an unintentional accident at the time. Then, time went by, and we made more and more and more, testing out the teleporter took many bodies, and they all became what you see now." Edward explained.

"It was unintentional at first? And teleporters? What the hell, that is definitely a lot more than we got from the G.U.N base." Sonic said. "Surely you guys there had some sense in what you were doing…. You couldn't have thought that was a good idea."

"Ah, I am saying too much, spoiling the surprise I might say… but correct. Many of those did not like the idea of now purposely creating the zombies and preforming experiments on them to gain control of their feeble minds." Edward said, wiping some stray dust off his shoulder. "We did keep them locked away at Geisteskranken, but when we made him…. Or more mostly it was me who made him, things got worse when he went through the teleporter."

"You mention a 'he', who is this he?" tails asked, interested in how these creatures were created and what happened.

"Am I just going to tell you about what happened, instead of just going and stopping the zombies?" He questioned them, getting silence as he let a low sigh and began talking again. "He was a creation made after the previous one was a failure, a design to radiate the element used for the whole process, element 115 was to be conducted at frequencies within a little machine, and then we decided to use a more… life-like model."

"I don't like where he's going with this…" Knuckles mumbled, leering at the doctor as he kept on explaining.

"Living flesh is a more conductive matter for 115, for reasons I cannot explain. So, we made a… clone of some sort that worked perfectly fine, as we write our orders into his DNA, but when it was going good, it got bad when he went through the teleporter."

"Why'd you send him through the teleporter?" Tails asked again.

"Because, the other facilities were having major problems containing there zombie captives, the threat of being overrun was beginning to dawn on us. We had to get him to those places fast, and the only way…"

"…Was teleportation." Sonic finished his sentence. "I don't get it; you say this group nine-three-five was behind this? Why would they need to use this element stuff, there's a perfectly fine energy source known as the chaos emeralds." Sonic stated, trying to sort this out.

"We've always known it would be easier to find teleportation through chaos energy, but you have to consider how rare it is to have them. You should know, they are quite the attraction of attention to troublemakers, they pose more of a threat when they are secured because of their strong desire from others." Edward carefully explained, looking to not confuse his words with others.

"He's right; the emeralds are used so often, mostly by you Sonic, or Eggman." Tails stated.

"Yeah, it does sorta make sense, but I have to ask one more thing right now…" Sonic quietly said, looking at the brown fox.

"Do ask, I am ready to answer."

"Why the hell are you at this asylum? And if everyone's gone from here, why were you still staying here?" Sonic asked, finally getting out the last of his curiosity.

"Shouldn't you know? It's an insane asylum, I was sent here because of my many incidents concerning my mental health. It was also because of some legal stuff there too, but that's hardly important." Edward answered. "And as to why I am still here, I was still doing some tests on subjects, trying to get a look on their insides so I know where to shoot."

"Okay…" Sonic muttered to himself.

"Alright, now we need to turn on the power here first before we go." Edward stated, walking across the balcony.

"Why? Aren't we leaving?" Tails asked.

"We're going to need to get some items from here first… most of the other rooms are operated by a mechanical device, the ones you came through must have been broken or torn apart. Fortunately, I have the key to these certain doors, which have some of my belongings in them." He pronounced. "My favourite coat, some weapons, and the map leading back to Geisteskranken."

"Ah, so that must be where we're going." Tails realized. "So we're going where it began to end it? Sounds strange, but I haven't been there to know what might happen."

"I'll tell you what might happen, we might die!" Knuckles shouted.

"You, the red one. Stop being such a buzz kill, there are plenty worse things to fear than death, like being a zombie." Edward said to Knuckles.

"Why do you need a map? Haven't you been there for like two years you said?" Sonic asked.

"I have, but being inside the facility for two years doesn't really help with its location, and the… troubles I've encountered here, or what they call 'treatment' may have damaged my memory." Edward explained, pointing towards his head.

"I can certainly think of something that is damaged…" Knuckles briefly muttered, walking away from the kitchen and into the hallway.

Knuckles wait!" Sonic shouted to his friend, but was stopped by Edward holding his arm in front of him.

"Just wait here, I will go turn on the power and get some of my supplies, be ready to go when I get back." He said seriously, running into the power room as he roughly searched for his belongings.

Sonic sat down on one of the tables, making sure it wasn't the one with the corpse on it as he sighed. "Well, we certainly found your guy Tails, and boy, is he a mouthful…"

"I didn't expect- you know… it's not that bad, he is going to help us, right?" Tails raised the question.

Before Sonic could offer his opinion, the doctor came back instantly, wearing a green vest underneath a brown coat outlined with red.

"Ja, where is the red one at, I have something for all of us, although I still need to get the map…" He spoke excitedly.

"He went downstairs; he does have a bit of a temper, just so you know…"

"Reminds me of a certain military sergeant, always loud and obnoxious… yet, he will do good when fighting zombies, I think all of you will be good at that." Edward complimented them.

"Why is that? I know I'm pretty fast, which I mean, the fastest thing alive, but other than that quality of mine, and Tails ability to fly, except that he has bandages, and Knuckles strength, what would make us possibly good at fighting off the undead?" Sonic spoke with sarcasm. "I'm not pointing out the obvious, just some factors to put in…"

"Do you know how annoying you are? You are like some kind of mutated blue rat, and you're breath… what smells of so much chilli? Now I cannot enjoy the sweet aroma of death with you around… I CANNOT ENJOY!" Edward angrily replied, yelling at sonic as he leered at Edward with a certain dislike.

"I don't think we're getting along, Edward."

"Yes, the only one I like out of you three is Tails, because we have something special together, like kindred spirits…" He talked soothingly towards Tails. "That red one is ignorant, and ugly, and smelly, and stupid, especially stupid."

"Can we just go? We've spent enough time here damnit, we should be doing something!" Tails shouted, trying to ease the tension between the fox and hedgehog and get moving.

"He's right, come, let us go and get the map…"

The walked through the hall and back down into the shower room. The open wall had caved in, as fist marks were present on the tiles beside it. Outside in the courtyard of the asylum, Knuckles stood by a small room to the north with a locked door. It had a red light shining out of a small box above the handle, but this was meaningless as Knuckles pounded the walls of the room, caving it in as the ceiling above it collapsed into the room, leaving nothing but dues as the debris covered everything that was in there.

"Heh, wish this was that Edward guys soft little head…" Knuckles mumbled to himself as he stood above the rubble.

"What the hell are you doing?" Edward shouted, walking out of the asylums doors and into the courtyard. "My map was in there, along with…" He started to choke up a little, as he calmed himself down before getting angry.

"Okay, that's fine… I still have an alternative… don't listen to the voice's, they just want him dead." He silently spoke to himself, perfectly within hearing range of Sonic and Tails who followed behind him.

"So Knuckles just destroyed your map underneath that now destroyed room, and you have an alternative?" Sonic asked. "Pretty well planned ahead."

"Ah yes." Edward said, looking up as he smiled a little. "If I got the map, we would go there easily, except it would be a long walk…"

"You could hang onto me, I run past the speed of-"Sonic tried adding in.

"Yes, but we wouldn't know where to go now, because of… the red shrew…" Edward insulted Knuckles.

"Oh shut up, you talk like a whiney bitch and taunt me, what's stopping me from kicking your ass now?" Knuckles threatened the doctor.

A dirt covered hand shot up from the ground beneath Knuckles, grabbing onto his leg as it pulled farther up from the ground, revealing it to be a zombie.

Knuckles wasted no time kicking it in the face, causing the zombie to scream and bite down onto his leg, letting him give a grunt of pain.

"Fuck you; I'm not your snack!" Knuckles shouted, as he grabbed the zombie with its teeth still in his leg and pulled and pulled until its head ripped off and he held it in his hand.

Knuckles threw the head away as he kneeled down to look at the bite, seeing blood slowly crawling down his skin.

"Hm, it's just a flesh wound…" Edward said, after putting a gun in front of Knuckles face and turning the grip to him. "Now you see why we will need weapons, to avoid that."

"Shit, it burns… can I wrap it up or something?" Knuckles asked, being a little friendly to the doctor.

"Man, are zombie bites just full of drugs or something? Maybe Knux is bipolar." Sonic joked around, astonished at how he was calm with the doctor.

"I don't have any bandages, but I know something better, and that is Juggernog!" He shouted happily. "Ah, so refreshing and the chemically enhanced effect of it cause your muscles to relax and expand, increasing your strength and endurance!"

"That drink was chemically enhanced? No wonder I felt different after drinking it…" Sonic said.

"It's just experimental though, it has some side effects, although minor." Edward clarified. "But come, we will go to Station Square and enter the G.U.N base and hack into the computer systems to find the location of Geisteskranken, and secure some weapons and a ride too."

"We're just going to walk in and take weapons and secret files without their permission?" Tails asked while helping Knuckles onto his feet. "How are we going to do that?"

Edward looked at his hands, seeing the bloodstained gloves that took him through many different situations. He thought it up in his head, hearing those whispering voice's again, shaking his head to avoid their whispers.

"_Edward… focus… end it, end the pain, end the suffering…"_

"La la la la, la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la la…" Edward sung to himself, standing in front of the three as they stared at him in confusion.

Sonic looked away from him as he went inside the building and grabbed another bottle of Juggernog and gave it to Knuckles. He took one sip and immediately stood straight up, ignoring the gash in his leg.

"…was I dreaming again? Never mind, let's go comrades, we barely have any time!" Edward shouted aloud while walking to the exit of Verruckt.

"Alright, everyone grab on to my hands, Edward, you can grab onto Tails." Sonic said, as Tails weakly smiled when Edward grabbed onto his gloved hand, giving a tiny smirk to the child fox.

"So what, are we simply going to run into the city when there are-"

However, Edward was cut off as Sonic sprinted through the forest, pulling everyone along with him. Edward had to close his eyes as the wind blew harshly into his face.

"We are going so fast! How can we be going so fast, its impossi-"Edward was cut off again as he was troubled with Tails left tail getting caught in his mouth. "Oh Miles, you're tails are getting in my face… I might not be able to contain myself…"

Sonic heard the awkward doctor speak, and looked around fast as he slightly moved to the left as a low branch approached. Quickly, Sonic yelled duck as everyone but Edward ducked in time for it as the branch smacked him directly in the nose.

"Mein nose!" The doctor shouted, grasping his face with one hand as Sonic kept running. "When I get the tools I need, you might be the first person I need to test it on, blue rat!"

"I told you before; I'm a hedgehog, not a rat!" Sonic smirked with pride as he continued running faster than sound as he soon faded from the sight of the asylum, as well with the burning forest.

A few hours after they left, a helicopter flew within the proximity of the asylum, as four men were seen roping down into the asylum. The helicopter flew away after dropping off the men, leaving them to fend for themselves as zombies walked into the view of Verruckt, and more clawed their way through the ground and walls to find their prey.

While the team consisted of four men, two of which were mobian. One of them was a rough, bearded hedgehog, who spoke in a tough voice, often shouting random phrases as he enjoyed killing the putrid undead. His name was Tank Dempsey, and his mission was to retake the asylum, there was no after.

_There is only the legend of Tank Dempsey, and how he will win the war for the rest of us…_

* * *

><p>(Station Square, G.U.N military stronghold with city perimeter.)<p>

* * *

><p>"This is Station grid, G.U.N headquarters of Station Square military control; we are requesting additional evac birds, over." Sergeant Fall requested over the radio. He walked around, pacing as he seemed nervous at the situation. "Command, do you copy?"<p>

"Sorry sergeant Fall, but Command is currently unavailable at this time, you'll have to make do with what you have, over." A dull man's voice spoke over the broadcast. "Overlord will give control of predator drones to your squad for defensive purposes, and we do advise that you get everyone evacuated within a timeframe of two hours, over."

"Excuse me Overlord, but did you say two hours?" Fall questioned with disbelief. "We only got enough room for the next birds to take about one-hundred people, there are ten-thousand crowded within and around this entire site, we do not have enough resources or firepower to hold this base for long."

The radio was silent for a few seconds as Sergeant Fall waited for someone to tell they were getting more support, but was disappointed when he heard the response.

"You're on your own sergeant, good luck…"

He threw down his radio, stomping it into the ground as he looked around at his surviving men. All of them were battered, bruised or bleeding in almost every part of their body.

"Men, we managed to survive till this point, we survived this far, we're not dying without a fight. Commands pretty much left us out here to die, but we're not letting all those innocent souls within there get killed by some rag-tag group of zombies, now are we?" Fall tried to influence his troops.

"Sir, there's nothing left here… the city's gone, most of the people are dead, why are we staying? We need to leave, there's nothing left to save here…" One of the privates said.

"Soldier, you have to be ready to die for something you believe in, and for those who deserve a better life. The greatest gift you can give someone is freedom… freedom to live their life, and that's all we can do now. We're going through hell, and I know we most likely won't survive this time." Fall spoke to the men. "We all deserve better then dying here today, but we don't have a choice in it. If all else fails, we will have died fighting for something, we will have not died in vain. We will die as heroes, because it doesn't take someone to save the entire world to make you a hero, it takes courage in the face of your adversary that makes you a real hero here."

The men shifted in their place, often whispering to each other and looking around at their fellow soldiers. All of them understood what was going to happen; they knew what was needed to be done.

"Sergeant Fall, we're giving you command over predator drones alpha, bravo, and omega. We're also giving you access to a direct order from G.U.N's highest command." One of the radios sparked from one of the tables lying out.

"Sergeant Fall, this is General Han Barack." The general spoke.

Fall rushed over to the table and answered the radio. "Yes sir?"

"I understand your unit is the last one in Station Square, pity, there was much more when I was there." The general said. "There should be a small box with a key switch on it in my office, right on the desk. I want you to grab that box, and if you're about to be overrun, I need you to turn that key, soldier."

"What does this key do, sir?"

"I have that key's signal locked on to a nuclear warheads biochemical signature, as when you turn that key, the nuke will launch itself to the last known location of the signal." General Han explained. "Only use it when it is absolutely necessary, we can't risk anymore of these zombies spreading. I'm leaving it up to your judgement when to launch that nuke, and don't forget that everything we do is for the greater good."

"I understand, sir."

"You're a good soldier sergeant Fall; I'm leaving it up to you to take that extra step to do what is absolutely necessary. I know you understand."

With those last words, the radio died, leaving the sergeant and his men with no communication.

"Sir, this is it, isn't it?" Private James asked. "They're going to be coming again, and we don't have enough force to hold them off, do we?"

"Yes Private, all we have is the predator drones, the BTR is too damaged for combat, and we're being surrounded as we speak." Fall answered quietly. "Snipers, watch for the zombies, start shooting when they reach the hundred yard mark, when at fifty, infantry start shooting your rifles."

As they were ordered, all of the soldiers there got into their positions, as the zombies looked in from afar. Over three-hundred yards away, the zombies started limping forward, some managing a full-out sprint at the base. They moaned and screamed at the sight of the soldiers, the decaying skin of former men and women, human and mobian, hedgehog or fox, all of them stared with the illuminating glow of their yellow iris. Their faces were emotionless, their reasoning unsure, their nature unquestionable.

They were zombies, the undead. Nothing more, nothing less.

"They're no longer the people we know, they've become someone horrid, and we will put an end to it." Fall mumbled to himself, jogging over to a small laptop on a table located outside one of the tents in front of the base. He opened up the casing, looking at the green outlines and aerial view of the entire area.

He pressed one of the keys on the computer, zooming in his view as he looked at the flickering white dots on the drone's thermal visual camera. He pressed another key and turned the view over to the northwest, seeing the red hot white glow of the zombies, all of which were moving inwards.

"Zombies, closing in at the two-hundred mark line, permission to start sniper engagement early sir?"

"Granted, make their heads fly." Fall replied to one of the snipers, as they all began to fire shots off at the oncoming horde.

Fall aimed the drone right at a huge amass of zombies, pressing the space key as the drone suddenly bolted forward, shaking back and forth constantly as it got closer to the thermal heat signatures.

Completely oblivious, the zombies just kept walking as the drone crashed and left a huge explosion in its place, killing many of the zombies as they were left in a smoldering heat. Fall did the same as another huge group had gathered closely to the far gate, another drone crashing down as it left a smoldering pit of bones and flesh.

"Few zombies have crossed the fifty yard mark, engage, engage!" Lt Johnson yelled as he fired rapid bursts from his M1A1. All the other troops followed, as they shot at the oncoming zombies, falling onto the concrete hardened ground.

The blood scathed zombies kept coming forward, the last predator drone came crashing down, making a hole in their path and making the zombies have to crawl through to get them. They kept shooting, the sound of bullets and screams filtering the atmosphere as a quiet whistling sound was faintly heard, but drowned under the sound of the violence.

Sergeant Fall ran back to the front, swinging his automatic rifle from his back and into his hands as he carefully aimed and took down some zombies. Their heads exploded as they're bullets made contact with the soft heads, leaving messy pools of blood and a disgusting sight of bone and flesh sticking up from the throat up.

The sound of a small explosion caught Falls attention, causing him to turn his head back to the base. He tried to contact inside the base through his short range TAC com, getting a slight sound of buzzing as he got an answer.

"This is base; we're getting civilians evacuated right now, what seems to be the problem?"

"This is sergeant Fall; I've heard a small explosion from inside, is everything alright?" Fall asked the man on the comm.

"Explosion? Uhh… I don't know what to tell you, but-" Suddenly, the man cut off, a loud sound of static sounded through as he heard some shouting and then some rough handling of the com as another person answered through the comm.

"Shit sergeant, we're getting massacred in here by these dog things! They're coming from everywhere… My god, the zombies are in here too! We have to leave, right-" The new speaker had also been cut off, the sound of snarling being sounded through as the agonizing sound of screams were heard from over the comm.

Fall brought his hand away from his ear and looked around. The zombies crawled up from the hole, a few snipers shooting their arms and legs off as they slumped back into the pit. The front soldiers were keeping fire on the zombies as one got through and tackled one of the gunmen to the ground and bite into his neck. The zombie only had about two seconds into that bite when it was shot by a sniper, falling limply to the ground.

"Medic, get on that man, now!" Fall shouted to the combat medic, who hurried over as he pulled out a first aid kit. Fall held the man's face up, he was slightly groaning from the pain, but was still alive even though he had a giant gash in his neck.

"Don't worry sergeant, I got him covered." The medic gave Fall a nod as he began to wrap up and bandage the wound.

Fall stood back up, aiming his rifle again at the zombies, concerned with what he heard from the base. He turned around and stopped firing, looking in the direction of the base's front door. He swore he heard a growl from over there…

Suddenly, everything went silent. The world around him went slower and slower as something emerged from the base's doorway, something far different from the other zombies.

This one was a dog, a flaming, hell sent dog.

It was a hellhound, but not one, not two.

Almost fifteen emerged from the base at once, running towards the soldiers, many of which didn't even notice or hear the dogs over the sound of the fighting and were clawed down to the ground as the hellhounds fed onto their victims.

Even more followed behind, with zombies pouring out of the base as well. Fall's face was alit with horror, there entire operation, their last stand was over. The zombies had overrun them, but there still were the choppers on the roof…

"Men, fall back, get to the roof, the front line is lost!" He shouted over to those who were lucky to avoid the hellhound's wrath.

They double timed it, rushing past the horde of zombies flanking them, often ignoring the many flailing arms and legs as they all tried to take down the last survivors. Lt Johnson was grabbed by the shoulder as the zombie spinned him around and bite into his arm.

Grunting, the Lt gripped his frag grenade tightly as he pulled the pin out, letting himself drop to the ground as the oncoming zombies passed by.

It was only Fall and two privates left. Private Griggs and James rushed through with the sergeant as the hurried for the stairs to the roof in the corner. They climbed up the stairs in a frantic getaway from the undead, taking only seconds as they reached the roof.

They got onto the roof, getting into the first hind they saw as Fall got into the pilots seat. He flicked some switch's on and turned some dials as he grabbed the controls and started lifting them up.

"Sergeant, do you know how to fly this thing?" Griggs asked nervously as the zombies screamed at the sight of them.

"I think we'd have a better chance of surviving a crash instead of staying here with these zombies, so let's just get moving!" Fall replied, lifting the hind up as it hovered only a few feet over the roof, the zombies crowding underneath as they looked up at the metallic hull of the machine.

The hind started to drift towards the south as it steadily flied away from the G.U.N base, leaving the horde behind as they breathed a sigh of relief.

"God knows how many men just died here today… and we just fuckin' left." James monologue to himself.

"Hey man, if we manage to get out of here, I know I'm going to kill every one of these creatures I see when I get deployed again." Griggs said aloud to his fellow survivors.

"You two, save the chit-chat for later. We've left a lot of people behind to get out, but only because there was nothing else we could do." Fall said back to the privates while he kept his eyes on the direction of the hind. "Good thing I didn't have to use this…" He said while holding the small nuclear key in his hand.

They kept going smoothly, coming across a strange sight on the ground below them. It seemed to be a crimson hedgehog fighting off some zombies down there with another unidentifiable character. They seemed to be struggling as they fought off the zombies quite well.

Fall stopped the hind near them as he flashed a spotlight near the two, notifying them of his presence.

"This is Sergeant Ander Fall; we are landing to rescue you." Fall shouted over the hind's speakers as he tried lowering the hind to the ground to pick up the anonymous characters.

However, a loud screeching sound was heard, as there was a huge clanking noise. The hind shaked and sputtered in the air, drifting right and left as it was steadily losing control.

"What the hell's going on?" Griggs shouted as the inside was shaking constantly. "This isn't good man!"

"I can't keep the controls straight, it's like we've been hit by some sort of EMP!" Fall shouted as he grunted while trying to hold the controls in place.

"How the hell does that shit happen at a time like this?" James worriedly asked, holding onto one of the bars as the hind was starting to spin around wildly.

"We are going down, I repeat, we are going down!" Fall shouted into the speakers, the two people seeing the hind struggle to keep itself in the air.

The hind spinned and spinned until it hit the side of a building, the blades braking off as the helicopter plummeted to the ground and screeched loudly as it broke a large portion of the cement and drifted slightly as it landed.

The impact was hard, sending the three of them flying all over the hind, giving them multiple injuries as they all blanked out. A vision of red still covered the closed eyes as they slept painfully.

(Twenty minutes after crash.)

Fall could hardly open his eyes, looking around him; he saw the burning inside of the hind as he felt some metal sheeting on top of his legs. He easily pushed the metal off as he crawled over to the open hatch in the hind's side.

He didn't anticipate the fall, as he went face first into the concrete below him. He brought his head up slowly, coughing out a small amount of blood as he stared at the scene outside.

Many of the city was already in ruin. The highway was been broken down, the intersection leading up had been broken off. Around him was broken pieces of the hinds armouring and some of the blades. The grey outlook of the hind was caught on fire as was many other pieces of metal surrounding him.

He looked around him some more and saw the limp body of Griggs, just lying on the ground a few meters away from him. He reached his hands out, gripping onto the small pieces of broken debris as he pulled himself forward.

He looked at Griggs pale face. The man's combed over brown hair was covered mostly in his own blood, a line of which was running from his mouth and down to his hair. He put his finger on his neck, feeling a slow pulse as he confirmed Griggs was still alive.

Pvt James slowly pulled himself out of the wreckage, suffering the same fall that he had done earlier. James groaned slightly, but got back onto his legs as he limped only a step forward then laid his back onto the hind wreckage.

"James…" Fall struggled to speak. His mouth was dry for some reason and his words were somehow hard to pronounce. He looked towards the mobian soldier huddled against the hind, trying to get him to notice him.

Fall managed to grab a small rock and threw it near James to get his attention. The mobian wolf looked up, seeing his sergeant lying on the ground. "Fall… is it you?"

"James… I can barely move… you gotta… you gotta help Griggs…" Fall barely managed to finish.

"I can't, I think I broke my arm and my legs are too wobbly after the crash… I can't even see straight…" James spoke, not being able to see clearly as his eyes were bloodshot.

Fall looked down to his right palm, seeing the small box with the key still intact. "James… use this…"

He threw over the box, James having picked it up as he tried to determine what it was. "Is this… this is… It's a nuclear device…"

He looked blankly at it, trying to think whether he should turn the key or not. But his thoughts were disrupted as the familiar sound of moans sounded in and the shadowy images started stuttering through a misty fog.

The zombies stumbled upon them.

Fall couldn't turn around to see them; he only stared at James, who panicked as he saw them. The wolf looked around for his rifle, spotting it nowhere as one zombie got closer and closer to him until Fall himself saw it.

James instead stopped looking for his rifle as he pulled out his pistol, carefully aiming for the zombies head as he tightly pulled down on the trigger.

_*Click*_

That was the damn worst sound he'd ever heard in his life at that moment, in denial, he kept pressing down on the trigger.

_*Click*, *Click*_

He tried moving away as he painfully moved from his spot against the hind, getting onto his legs in a painful little run as he tripped on a large slab of cement. The zombie wasted no time as it closed in on him and lowered down to bite into his soft flesh.

Before he moved, James dropped the small key box on the ground in front of the hind. Fall stared at it, determined to at least end the madness going on here.

Filled by his burning determination, he crawled forward, inching one step closer each time as he soon grabbed on the small box.

He looked at the key, taking his hands across it as he gripped the key tightly, ready to turn it.

The zombies got closer, and Fall was getting weaker. Somehow, he didn't understand why he was feeling so weak.

He looked at thee zombies that started to stumble towards him, his hand freezing as he finally looked down at his chest.

A large bowie knife was impaled into his stomach, the blood softly oozing out as he was shocked at seeing it. He didn't have any time left, his eyes faded out as his eyelids started closing slowly.

The last of his dying sight was that of the zombies getting closer. He felt very cold as his eyes closed, his breathing stopped as he sat there still, a corpse among millions. Nothing has changed, the game stays the same.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fetch me their souls!"<em>

_Message picked up by a a broken radio near the sight of Station Grid, G.U.N base within Station Square._


	4. Dead Station

"_I_

_Can see the damage that-_

_I_

_Am causing you so much be-_

_I_

_You want me to be gone…_

_But I have just be-_

_**GUN!**__"_

* * *

><p><strong>(Station grid, Sonic the hedgehog and friends, plus one insane doctor Richtofhen, arrive at the deserted location of the G.U.N base within Station Square.)<strong>

* * *

><p>Many overturned trucks blocked Sonic's way as he stopped unexpectedly, letting the doctor slip forward a few steps before standing still as he grasped his chest in a sudden urge to vomit.<p>

"Nein, I don't like that… it's too fast for my stomach…" The doctor cried, wiping morsels of the vomit off his muzzle.

"Sorry doc, guess I ignored you're screams to slow down all the way here." Sonic smirked at the disoriented fox, who sat down on a barrier as he held his head.

"That kinda cheered me up though." Knuckles chuckled as he leaned against one of the burning trucks. "Hearing him suffer is like angels singing…"

"Uh, you two are the most ignorant beings I've ever met, why can't you be nice to me?" Edward asked with curiosity.

"Maybe it's because you keep saying this really disturbing stuff, and keep making those jokes to Tails." Sonic answered, staring right at the brown fox. "And not funny jokes, just really creepy ones… I'm not even sure you're making jokes…"

"You're such a Schwachkopf, you ugly blue rat. " Edward shouted. "I could get more intelligence out of my Backofen dann bist du tille kleines Gehirn."

"Uh... what did you say?" Sonic asked, not sure what to answer.

"Oh, pardon me, I have a tendancy to speak german when i'm angry or frusterated..." Edward acknowledged. "It's a little habit of mine after learning it..."

"Why would you need to speak german? That's not really nescessary when you're-"

"But Sonic, it's helpful to learn different languages. It's usefull for translating or speaking to another person who only speaks in that dialect, not to mention it broadens your horizon's." Tails interrupted Sonic. "It's not a bad language ether, it's quite easy to speak once you got the hand for it."

"How would you know that, Tails?" Sonic questioned his furry friend.

"Sorry für die Edward, er ist nur ein wenig dickköpfigen manchmal, irgendwie wie Knuckles Ausnahme mehr von sich selbst. Er ist wirklich schön wenn, wie ich sicher, dass Sie bin." Tails spoke fluently to Edward, who store back quite surprised.

"Das ist kein Problem, habe ich bemerkt, er ist ganz ... einzigartig, aber unsere Rivalitäten werden warten müssen, gibt es viel Arbeit, die getan werden muss." Edward answered back.

"Wait, Tails speaks german? When the hell did he learn that?" Sonic asked, confused by his brothers sudden speaking of another language.

"Looks like he went and learned a thing or two without you Sonic. Tough break." Knuckles said.

"So Edward, sind, was wir auf der Suche nach in der Basis? Eine bestimmte Dinge, die Sie wollen, dass wir achten müssen, oder andere Dinge, die wir beachten sollten?" Tails asked the doctor. "Just so we know."

"Ah, but of course. There is something we should be looking for, a little golden rod that would be a great help to us, it has little prongs that look like a- well, thats not important, but if it is here, which it might not, do get it if you see it." Edward explained. "Of course, it is optional, but I would be very gratful if any of you found it here..."

"Well, atleast you all started talking English again." Sonic breathed a sigh of releif.

"Glaubst du, es würde zu ärgern Sonic, wenn wir Deutsch sprechen wieder angefangen?" Tails spoke.

"Okay Tails, not funny. "

"Wahrscheinlich ist es nicht viel, um ihn zu ärgern scheint es, wie es um meinen glühenden grünen Kugeln macht ihn zucken ein wenig." Edward replied, laughing shortly after.

"I'm ignoring you guys, just forget it." Sonic retorted. "I don't have a clue as to what you're saying, but I don't care anymore."

"If you want to know, either learn German, or look it up on Google translate." Tails said, smiling at his big brother. "It's not hard to use Google."

Edward interrupted to two, clapping his hands together as he rubbed them together vigorously. "Now, we will be going inside."

They just nodded, following the doctor around the burning trucks and over the fence into the battle worn ground of the once occupied base. Many bodies were lying on the ground, blood scattered around the concrete runway as they ran over to the tents in front of the entrance.

"Jesus, what the hell happened… we just left for…" Sonic began to comprehend. "Imagine if they can do this so fast, I can't begin to think what they're doing in other places…"

"More reason to end it, now isn't it?" Edward said aloud, peering inside the base, seeing no one within. "Get inside, there's no one in here."

Sonic looked around before he hurried over to the doors, stopping as he heard a low buzzing noise. He turned around as he noticed a small radio on the ground, sparking and buzzing some incoherent rambling.

"Uh… hello?" Sonic said into the radio, surprised to hear some stingy static and then a reply.

"Whoa, hello!" A voice rang through the radio. "God damn, finally got someone on… hey, you with the military?" The voice asked him.

"No, not really." Sonic answered. "I'm just kind of at the base in Station Square, it's been destroyed by the zombies pretty much, and-"

"Oh, well that fucking helps me a lot. Thanks a lot, asshole."

"Wait, who are you?" Sonic asked the strange man on the radio.

"I'm just another guy, kicking ass and crushing skulls… zombie skulls that is, not people…" The voice replied. "Anyway, Tank Dempsey's my name, kicking ass is my game!"

"Okay, Dempsey, where are you?"

"I don't need you're fuckin' help, I've got a crack team of professionals here to extract a high-value target, doctor Richtofhen if you know him." The voice cracked. "I don't know if we're here to kill him though, they just said to find him and do what was needed… maybe I ought to kill him."

"I…" Sonic stuttered as he looked over to the brown fox waiting for him to hurry inside. "Hold on a moment."

"Hold on a moment? You think I'm just sitting here on my ass, sucking my thumbs and weeping like a baby? I'm killing zombies, not waiting for the ice cream truck!" Dempsey yelled. "Now you got ten seconds before I… (Slight struggle)Fuck you bone junkie, I'm not your sea rations!"

Sonic walked over to the door, creeping inside as Edward pulled the large doors till they came to a stop, blocking off the entrance as they were enclosed inside.

"Now, what were you doing? It shouldn't take so long to just walk inside here." Edward tried to question Sonic. "And why do you have that radio? Are you talking to someone?"

"Heh, their heads just pop like corn! I could do this all day!" Dempsey shouted over the radio. "Wish I just didn't run out of ammo though."

"It's too late to say no, isn't it?" Sonic sheepishly replied. Edward snatched the radio from Sonic's hand, putting his ear up to it as he listened for that person again.

"Hey, dumbass, you still there?" The radio crackled.

"If you're talking about the hedgehog, then yes, but you're talking to me now, and I demand you tell me who you are, and what you are doing." The fox questioned the man on the other side of the radio.

"Do you have a needle up your ass or something, cause you sure sound like a sour kraut, and not the good kind." Dempsey replied.

"How dare you, I am a genius, not one to be insulted by a fool of your magnitude, now who are you?" Edward shouted into the radio.

"Fu- y-you, you stu-… little s-"The voice managed to come through a little before breaking up and the radio died. Edward threw it to the ground, shaking his head as he looked up at Sonic and Tails.

"Well how pointless was that, but anyway, I have some things for you two." He said, handing both Sonic and Tails a M9 pistol. "A little handgun for shooting those nasty little demons, now do you know how to use them?"

"I know how to shoot…" Tails quietly said while looking at Sonic. "But, I don't know how to reload or anything…"

"Yeah, and not to mention I don't use guns, there immoral." Sonic argued. "I would never be caught using one of these things."

"Immoral? You worry about being immoral…" Edward slightly chuckled to himself. "Okay, let's take a look at the current situation quickly, because frankly, this is too much for me to just keep to myself."

"Oh boy, this is going to take a while…" Knuckles moaned aloud.

"So, the undead are attacking and killing people, turning them into even more undead while they try to rip the flesh off of your bones and eat you alive and well as your friends, but, the greatest thing is that you'll ether run or fight them up close, when they have more strength than a normal person and having a higher chance of being bitten when fighting hand to hand when you could avoid all of that by simply using a gun." Edward summed up. "So, when you think of immoral, you hinder yourself greatly by thinking that shooting already dead people till they die again? Even I can't make much sense of that."

Sonic stood still, holding the gun Edward had given him. He looked at it and gripped the handle, sliding his finger over the trigger and wrapping his finger around it.

"…I guess… it wouldn't hurt to… use one." Sonic quietly agreed.

"Good, now that we've got weapons, let me show you how to reload them." Edward said, pulling the magazine out of the gun and throwing it away while he pulled out another from his coat and slid it into the guns slot, clicking in as he finished reloading. "See? Simple."

"Alright… hey, you didn't even put ammo in these for us!" Sonic shouted while checking for the mag. "You do have more ammo for us right?"

"Of course." He uttered, handing all three of the mobians two magazines for each with an additional one for the first reload.

"Alright, we have ammo, guns, and we're all together back here in the G.U.N base, what do we do now?" Sonic asked, smiling slightly as he heard a loud buzzing sound.

All of them heard, as the sound suddenly became a loud beeping. The light on the first floor they were in blacked out, surrounding them in complete darkness as after thirty seconds, the emergency lights came on.

"_Warning! All power has been disconnected, emergency power has been activated. Elevator is operational for a timeframe of one hour, please reconnect power within this timeline."_

"Well, isn't that great?" Knuckles stated with enthusiasm. "Looks like I know what we're going to do, get the power back on."

"There must be a switch somewhere around here…" Tails added in. "I don't think they'd put it on the first floor though."

"You heard the voice thing; it said the elevator's working, so it must be down below us." Sonic said.

"Ah, I was hoping for this to be faster, but this isn't such a bad delay." Edward noted. "I guess it's agreed, we must restore the power… for this is obvious…"

They all agreed as they headed for the elevator, calling it up as they heard a small noise protruding from the small windows leading outside. The glass started to shatter as arms stuck threw, groans from the zombies entered inside the base as the team noticed their uninvited guests.

"How long is this elevator going to take?" Sonic shouted as the elevator was heard very slowly coming up from below.

"They're getting in!" Tails shouted as one of the zombies broke through the window, jumping through as he made a slight jog towards them.

Edward shot the zombie twice, one bullets piercing its shoulder while the other hit it in the abdomen. As the zombie got close, he ran up to it and stabbed it in the chest, pulling his knife up through its chest until it cut out through the neck.

"Then we must defend against the demons, we must kill every one of them until the elevator arrives!" Edward shouted.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Knuckles agreed, shooting at the few zombies that got in. He also ran up to one and gave it a heavy punch to the head, snapping its neck as it fell to the ground dead.

The elevator dinged, the numbers on the side coming up slowly. It had just reached three, making its way up slowly.

They stood crowded around the elevator, shooting away at the zombies while they kept waiting. They screamed harshly, their arms out as they scratched Sonic slightly before he spin dashed it to the ground. More kept coming as they all reloaded, firing of in groups again as they kept getting closer.

The elevator had just reached number two…

* * *

><p><em>Ascend from darkness.<em>

By the way, the translation won't come out that good if you do.


	5. Escalation

"_Doctor Maxis hasn't learned of the development yet."_

"_Of course, you wouldn't think I would spoil the surprise?"_

"_Well, we do agree on this at least."_

"_Yes, that we need weapons constructed from 115 as a countermeasure against the zombies."_

"_I heart fully agree, and since Gersch had disappeared making me the director at this facility, I will have unlimited access to the element."_

"_Yes, so you will give me your design?"_

"_The Thunder gun, yes. I have the plans here; I just need you to build it, doctor."_

"_Ah, it looks marvellous, but why such a boring name?"_

"_Should I have named it the Wonderwaffe DG-3?"_

"_Never mind Yuri, I will have it created."_

"_Good, and I will work on my VR-11, it may be a life-saving device if I can perfect it."_

"_A weapon that can turn the dead back into the living… sounds interesting."_

"_Imagine the horror I could stop with it, but only with my hard work can it come to reality."_

"_Perhaps, haven't you noticed that Maxis has been… edgy?"_

"_Why shouldn't he? Not like I see the man as much, being here at Ascension. This Old Russian cosmodrome is complex, but it's very inspiring to see how advanced they were at the time."_

"_I'm just wondering if he told you anything, there's so much secrecy, even if I do keep so much myself."_

"_I wouldn't worry Edward, with that Five he's told me about; everything is going to turn out alright."_

"_Oh, I'm not worried. I'm only wondering when the time will come for this to end, and how it will affect the world…"_

"_I'll keep in contact Edward, now I have to get back to work on the mechanism…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Station Grid<strong>

"_Ding!" _the elevator sounded as it opened.

The group backed into it as only a few zombies remained in the lobby. The brainless monsters screamed as they grabbed Richtofhen by his coat, letting the doctor stab it in the eye as jabbed even more with the knife into its neck as he felt the warm blood spurt onto his neck.

"Yes, yes it's warm! It's warm and it's on my neck!" He shouted with joy, throwing the corpse to the ground as Knuckles pulled on into the elevator with Sonic and Tails following inside. The doors closed as the image of the bloody corpses left their sight.

"Hell, if you're going to do that, do it in a corner or something, Richtofhen." Knuckles muttered to the crazy fox.

"I thought we'd be dead at the speed this elevator was coming." Tails said. "At least we'll have soon time to get that power on."

"Yes friends, we must find the power. After that, we must arm ourselves before we make our way forward." Edward told them as he shuffled around the small interior of the elevator.

"Where are we going to get weapons?" Sonic asked, as he pushed slightly as the doctor was cramping him.

"Silly Hedgehog, surely you know that we're in a military base, where wouldn't there be weapons?" Edward stated.

"Not in the lobby." Tails said, rolling his eyes.

They continued to bicker as the elevator stopped at their next destination. The doors opened as the heard the familiar 'ding' and followed by a voice.

"_Welcome to floor three: Amory."_

"I wonder if the power rooms on this floor, only one way to find out." Sonic said as he jumped over the railing in front of them onto the floor below.

The room was largely spread, with a railing circling the room below. Down there was hundreds of racks of weapons and military vehicles in need of repair. There were two doors located down there, one that had a lightning bolt in chalk written over it, and another that read 'help' on it.

"This doesn't seem spooky at all." Tails said sarcastically. "But I think we could take one of those G.U.N vehicles out of here."

"I don't think so, my furry little friend." Edward said, as he pointed at the broken vehicles. "There all damaged, and unless we have an engineer to repair them, their useless."

Knuckles could only manage a small chuckle as Tails couldn't handle keeping a smile from crossing his face.

"What? What is so funny?" The doctor asked curiously. He wasn't certain what they found so funny, but he wanted to find out why.

"I really didn't believe you knew so little of us Doc." Knuckles stated, letting the doctor know of the Kitsunes mechanical expertise. "Tails has been repairing and engineering his own machines for years, I don't think this is going to be a real problem."

"Well to be fair, I'll need a blueprint of the vehicle before I can work on it, but that shouldn't be hard to find in here." Tails acknowledged.

"Great, more stuff we need to get, how… extraordinary." Richtofhen exaggerated.

They walked down the stairs of the railing and onto the ground floor. They noticed Sonic fiddling with a small pad in front of the door with the lightning bolt on it.

Sonic kicked the pad, frustrated with the results he'd been getting as the group approached him from behind.

"So, little rat, did you find anything?" Edward asked of Sonic, who glared at the doctor as he answered.

"Yeah, the power is just in this room, but it's a locked door." He stated. "This little pad here requires a password for unlocking it, and I have no idea what it is."

"Don't worry Sonic; I'm sure I can hack into it." Tails said as he neared the pad, before being shoved away by Richtofhen.

"No need, I have the password." He told Tails as he entered the numbers onto the tiny computers pad.

_Password required._

_Password Entry: F.E.A.R_

_Validating…_

_Confirmed: Access granted._

The red light that was on the door turned green as it opened up, revealing the mass of generators and circuits running throughout the entire room. Little fences hanged up that prevented anyone form touching the machines to avoid electrical shocks.

"How did you know the password?" Sonic asked with suspicion.

"I thought you would have had your priorities straight, instead of questioning me, but I was wrong." Edward bitterly replied. "Now, let's hurry this up, I have a short timeframe for my plan."

Ignoring his blabbering, they all ran into the power room as they carefully avoided all the dangling wires and sparks flying around until they reached the handle controlling the power. Next to the switch was a dead body, burned to death from the looks of it.

"Looks like someone was still alive before the power went out… its fresh." Tails examined before backing away from the body.

Richtofhen grabbed the power switch, pulling it down as sparks flew from the switchbox and the generators started to spur to life. Electricity jumped from one node to another as power returned to the base, lighting up the darkened areas of the base as a voice confirmed the restoration.

"_All power has been restored, checking for bio-signatures…"_

As that was said, a red light spread all around, even getting into the power room as it scanned the four of them where they stood and the red light dispersed.

"_Life forms detected. Confirmed as: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, and Doctor Edward Richtofhen."_

"So the machine knows who we are… what next?" Richtofhen asked out loud, not sure even who he was asking.

"_Unknown life detected. Radiation signatures detected. Survivors, please evacuate the base immediately."_

"We cannot, for we must secure some weapons and proclaim a mode of transportation, demon voice!" Edward shouted out.

"Uh Doc? It's just a machine, it won't respond to us like that." Sonic pointed out.

They jogged out of the room, seeing an obligation to investigate the 'help' room across from the power room. Running through some broken parts of military equipment, they reached the door as Knuckles tore it off from its wielded hinges.

Inside they found an assortment of assault weapons and ammunition boxes lying across the entire room. The group found themselves anxious to test their efficiency.

"I sure as hell don't have any love for zombies, so let's send them all back there." Knuckles muttered as he picked up a Spas-12 shotgun. "A gun like this has to be good."

"Stupid Echidna, that will kill them too fast. Something slower would be more preferable…" Richtofhen insulted him.

"Yeah, for you that is. I just want them to die."

"I don't know much about guns, so which one would be good?" Sonic asked as he looked around at the mess of firearms.

"For you, a light weapon would be good." Richtofhen suggested. "Maybe this MP5K would work for you."

Sonic grabbed the submachine gun as Edward tossed it over to him. He examined the light weight of the gun and the tiny sights on the top, fiddling with safety lock as he began looking for another weapon.

"This one looks fine." Tails said as he picked up a Scar-H and looked through the sights. "Seems light enough for me."

"You sound so eager, my little friend." Edward noticed in the kits voice. "Maybe we can both soak ourselves in the remains of there-"

"Not now Richtofhen, not now." Sonic interrupted.

"Very well, I will have too… oh, and what is this?" Edward exclaimed as he picked up a familiar looking SMG off the ground. "An MP40, so deadly and painful. This will rip the flesh form their bones and still be alive to see it!"

"I'm no expert, but why would G.U.N keep such an out of date gun in their armoury?" Tails asked. "You find those more in a museum nowadays."

"And why so much ammo for it? Do they plan to fight a war with world war two weapons?" Knuckles began to wonder.

"Who cares comrades? We have what we need, so let's be on our way." Edward said.

"There are so many guns, but barely any ammo for them…" Sonic said as he searched through the piles on the ground. "I can only find more for the M9 you gave us."

"Then take as much of it as you can along with the weapons you have taken." Edward exclaimed. "Hurry up; I don't have all day to wait for you fools."

Sonic gathered almost all of the M9 magazines he could find and sorted them among his friends and Richtofhen, reloading the pistol as they switched to their primary weapon and walked out of the help room.

Tails ran forward as he looked at one of the BTR's, examining it as he tried to determine how to fix it.

"I don't know, if I had the blueprints I could figure out what we need…" Tails mumbled as Sonic approached him from behind.

"So we need to find that and then we can leave?"

"Precisely." Tails answered.

Sonic and Knuckles went up to the elevator as Edward stayed behind with Tails to find out if he can repair it beforehand, much to Sonic's dismay.

Sonic pressed one of the buttons labeled with a two, shifting as the elevator closed its doors and ascended. A few moments of silence as Knuckles stood silent and Sonic coughed quietly until the doors opened and a ding ringed from the elevator before a voice was heard again.

"_Welcome to floor two: Intelligence center."_

"Hope we can find something detailed about that BTR, or we're dead if we stay here too long." Sonic muttered to his red friend.

"Do you notice how these zombies are a little different from those you hear about?" Knuckles asked Sonic. "They come in large numbers and disappear for a little bit, like in the lobby they just stopped coming for a bit…"

"You think they could be… planning?" Sonic suggested.

"How can zombies plan things? That sounds really stupid." Knuckles argued with Sonic's statement as they walked out of the elevator and into the center of G.U.N's surveillance around the city.

Sonic walked around as he looked at one of the computer screens scattered around that showed the fountain in the middle of the city. In the image he saw Shadow for sure, but some purple weasel followed him with what he was sure to be Amy he was carrying.

"Hey, Amy's alive! Knuckles, come check this out, I want to make sure I'm not just seeing this!" He motioned for the Echidna to come over.

"Well that does look like her, and that is Shadow… who's the other guy?" Knuckles asked.

"Heck if I know."

They continued to search around as they stumbled across numerous documents, most of them talking about random garbage. They kept searching around, on the computers, the papers beside them; even waste baskets and drawers for anything containing blueprints of a BTR.

"How hard is it to find the plans for a military constructed armoured vehicle?" Knuckles shouted out. "They hide this shit harder than kryptonite."

"Found something!" Sonic shouted back as he grabbed a paper sealed inside a thick leather folder. "Hope this is what we want."

He opened up the folder and found a strange symbol stamped at the top. The symbol looked like that of a fist holding an atom, something that Sonic remembered from Tails saying. Inside the atom was the numbers "935".

"This isn't any blueprints, but is sure is something else…" Sonic said as he began to read the contents of the document within.

_This whole project was necessary. Every sacrifice was absolute in order to protect what we have gained and have established. We needed those foolish Doctors to believe that they were developing the future of the world, when they were developing a gateway to-_

"It gets all messed up here… I can't read a bit of this until further on." Sonic mumbled as he read further in.

_-xis is already dead. After his foolish brother, we learned of the effect the bodies had gotten from the radiation. At Geisteskranken, we'd hoped to avoid the same mistake by leaving armed guards within the former prison of the facility. After the Doctor told of his subject, we believed that there was no need to take worry, but we still needed visual confirmation to be sure. That was when I went in, and I sent Richtofhen to the asylum by the doctor's request._

_How long it's been after my visit to Geisteskranken, I do not care to count. Why the outbreak continued from there, I do not care to understand why. When we're all dead, I would hardly care about such trivial things._

_If you're reading my notes, know that you're reading a classified document, and any G.U.N official will deny the existence of this parchment. Our involvement in the 115 Project is secret, and we will keep it that way till the grave._

Sonic gently put the paper down, looking around as he felt a little dry in his mouth.

"I guess that means they did it." Knuckles bluntly pointed out. "Is that the proof you always needed Sonic?"

"I never expected them to actually do something like this…" He mumbled to himself. "I can't… it's just so…"

He kept walking around before tripping on a loose cord and fell flat on his face. He smacked the ground hard as he moaned a little before lifting himself up.

While he pushed his body form his hands, he heard a wobble as he looked down. He saw a large piece of blue parchment on the ground, showing a diagram of a familiar design and immediately grabbed at as he rushed for the elevator, calling Knuckles as he did.

"I think this is the blueprint." Sonic suggested as he held onto it. "Cause it sure is blue and it defiantly has print."

**Meanwhile…**

"So Miles…" Edward talked to the two tailed fox. "Has the rat ever talked to you about the circle of life?"

"You mean Sonic?" Tails questioned, knowing quite well he meant Sonic. "If you mean by how you grow and live a full life until you finally part, than yeah."

"That's it? He never told you of some… pleasurable things along the way?" Richtofhen asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked, being puzzled by the strange fox's questions.

"Has he ever talked to you about… the birds and the-"

"Oh no, he hasn't told me about," Tails took a moment to make sure no one else was around. "-sex"

"Hm, it's funny that I get a different expression from others when I ask them these kinds of questions." Edward seemed disappointed.

"You're actually disappointed that I didn't freak out?" Miles asked with a hint of his curiosity mixed in. "Why is that?"

"You're a smart child, yet so… laid back."

"I probably get that from Sonic, although I don't think he likes you." Tails informed the Doctor.

"That doesn't matter, for as long as I have the lotion, I will never have to rub the hose again." Edward blurted. "Or else it scrubs the grass again."

"What does that mean?"

"Does everything need to have a meaning?" Richtofhen retorted. "There's not as many secrets as you think, maybe some that are noted and given hints towards, but not all that I say or anyone else says has a meaning for something else."

"Uh…" Tails stuttered as he didn't know how to answer back. "I was just-"

"Shh! Do you hear that?" Richtofhen said as he covered Tails mouth and listened. He heard tiny moans and screams coming from vents and he let out of squeal of joy. "My minions are back! How fun it is that they come running to their demise!"

Tails grabbed Edwards hand and tarred it away from his mouth as he gasped for air.

"Oh sorry, I forgot that you need to breath, I'm so use to the zombies not needing to when I stab them."

Just then, the air vents all around them burst open, revealing a new creature that was quite different in appearance to that of the other zombies. With its unusually grey skin and its huge teeth protruding from its mouth, the zombie moaned as a drop of green saliva hit the floor and steam emitted from it.

"Edward, you wouldn't happen to know what the heck that thing is, would you?" Tails asked as he eyed the creature with a hint of fear in his eye.

"I do not remember experimenting with such a creation, maybe it's a creation that Maxis kept away from me…" He said, slipping out his former friend's name.

One of the creatures opened its mouth wide as it tried to tackle Richtofhen, only managing to cling onto his chest as it struggled to get closer to the foxes face, green fluid drawing closer to the foxes muzzle as he held it back at the teeth.

The elevator opened up as Sonic and Knuckles saw one of the creatures in front of the elevator, receiving a punch from Knuckles as it flew over the railing and onto the floor below, lying still a few moments before exploding into a cloud of yellow gas.

"Damn, that smells awful!" Knuckles complained as he noticed the doctor struggling with the creature as Tails aimed his rifle at it, trying not to hit him as he waited.

"Ugh, you smell like a swine, ugly one!" Edward insulted the creature as he finally managed to throw it onto the ground and stabbed his knife into its chest, then picking up his MP40 and shooting it repeatedly.

After he saw it scream and stop moving, he grabbed the knife and pulled it out of the monsters chest, finding himself surprised as it exploded into a yellow veil as he coughed and felt his eyes water from a burning that consumed him.

"Ahh, mein eyes! Mein eyes!" He shouted as an angry frown developed onto his face, eyes watering as he fired multiple shots out at a group of the disgusting creatures.

Their heads burst as the bullets punctured there large heads, releasing more of the toxic gas as Edward backed away from it, nearly puking at the extremely terrible smell. Tails shot a few bullets at the creatures as they crawled on all fours, killing two before another dropped from a ceiling vent and in front of him.

Knuckles came down just in time as he grabbed the creature by its arm and threw it against one of the vehicle's, grabbing his shotgun as he fired at it twice, severing both its arms as it leaked the putrid gas as well.

"What the hell are they releasing?" Knuckles asked as he watched more of them continuing to pour out of the vents.

"I don't know; just don't stay in the gas!" Richtofhen shouted as he blindly shot out, reloading as he cursed at the insufferable demons around him.

As Sonic was still on the railing, another huge headed creature charged at him, receiving a kick from the hedgehog's foot as it spinned and bite onto the metal bar, burning away into its mouth as it dissolved within seconds.

Jumping over the rail and onto the floor below, Sonic raced over to Tails as he shoved the blueprints in his face while facing back at the incoming fiends.

"This is it! There's not much that we need from the looks of it, just three different components!" He shouted out as he dropped the paper onto the floor after memorizing it.

"Alright Tails, let's just deal with these freak-bags before we work on that." Sonic shouted back as he stomped a creatures head in and jumping back to avoid the gas.

More and more of the zombies kept coming until a sudden veil of fog started to roll inside the base, covering the area with a blanket of mist as the zombies seemed to just disappear.

"Where the hell did they go?" Knuckles shouted his question.

"I don't know, but I sure can't see anything with this fog." Sonic replied back as held his hand above his eyes as he tried to see through the mist.

"I think something's coming…" Tails muttered as he listened to a low growl coming from somewhere. He kept listening as the growl turned into a snarl as he heard metal clinging as feet constantly moved around above them.

Sonic and Knuckles heard the noise too, as they raised their guns up to the railing above and back down towards the metal stairs as they saw something walking out of the fog on all fours. Richtofhen finally wiped his eyes clean as he looked over at the creature, shouting out as he shot at it.

"I don't like killing dogs."

The dog exploded into a mess of red and yellow blood as another jumped from the railing above and ran towards the heroic hedgehog, toppling onto the floor as Knuckles pumped his shotgun into its stomach and felt the blood fly onto his chest.

This time, they all heard a voice call out as whispering was heard. A collection of electricity appeared in front of Tails as the voice called out demonically.

"_Fetch me their __**SOULS!**__"_

* * *

><p>"The Devils dogs? No match for the U.S Marines, Oh-rah."<p>

"Maybe I can put out the flames if I piss on them… heh heh… I wouldn't want to risk losing my unmentionable."

"Demon dogs… I will vanquish them!"

"Fluffy, is that you?"


	6. Undone

_November 28__th__, 1943_

_115 Meteorite found in Japan, within Swamp named "Shi no Numa". _

_September 13__th__, 1959_

_Soviets landed their spacecraft on the moon. Unknown disturbances were detected and analysed._

_July 20__th__, 1969_

_The first man landed on the moon. Rocks were taken back to Earth, some of which contained traces of element 115 radiation. The same year, another manned spacecraft was sent to the moon secretly to recover more samples of the element._

_August 17__th__, 1980_

_The corpse of Professor Miles Sokolov was found. A message was written in his blood as it said, "The all seeing eye". A red rock was found at the scene as well._

_January 23__rd__, 2001_

_G.U.N establishes governmental control and abolishes military forces of every country, making them the only official army. Old files of 115 research has been opened and looked into._

_May 6__th__, 2007_

_Zak Maxis is asked to look at the properties of a meteorite recovered from Russia. He is later assigned to work on a teleporter project using the element extracted from the rock._

_June 11, 2009_

_Two years after Zak Maxis's project, his brother Ludvig is requested to work on the project that his brother was unable to complete before he went missing and later claimed dead. Ludvig Maxis finds himself working at former prison facility Geisteskranken._

_June 25__th__, 2009_

_Doctor Maxis requests the help of Edward Richtofhen, who is transferred to the facility and begins developing the initial design for the new teleporter. The first 115 sample has arrived._

_April 1__st__, 2010_

_Assistant Jun Swagger is sent to help Doctor Maxis. Technical arrangements are being prepared at Geisteskranken before testing begins. Edward Richtofhen begins to handle element 115 without protection, exposing himself to the radiation. Full testing is expected to begin next year._

_January 1__st__, 2011_

_After the first test, a zombie was created. Doctor Maxis informs G.U.N of this and is informed to continue test's while finding a way to control the undead creatures. _

_January 22__th__, 2011_

_Subject "Five" is created. Liquid 115 has been injected into his bloodstream as the DNA coding procedure has proved successful. Subject bears the appearance of Miles "Tails" Prower._

_February 14__th__, 2011_

_After weeks of testing, "Five" had shown his skills numerous times without failure. At this time, an inspection agent was sent to check the facility, where it was discovered that Edward was developing weapons with an unknown collaborator. He was sent to "Verruckt" by request of Doctor Maxis. Certain testing with "Five" caused a break in his coding._

_March 1__st__, 2011_

"_Five" leads the zombies of Geisteskranken and kills all the staff along with Doctor Maxis. The facility is declared lost and the Outbreak has been confirmed. At this time, the zombies are rallied and leaded by the advanced mindset of Five, who has complete control over the minds of the undead. _

_March 15__th__, 2011_

_Station Square undergoes an unnatural storm. Zombies are later found and the city is lost in only a matter of hours. Four people join together to find the cause and end it. They may be our only hope…_

_2015_

_There is no hope; hope is lost in the darkness. Death is imminent. Join the horde…_

_All is gone_

* * *

><p>"<em>Fetch me their <em>_**SOULS!**__"_ The demonic voice rang out in laughter as the hellish dogs emerged from the fog and electricity that formed in circles around them.

Sonic watched as one of the dogs ran towards him, its teeth bared as he ran towards the wall, walking up it a little before doing a backflip and letting the hound crash against the steel wall. It turned its head back towards him, barking angrily as it charged again, this time getting shot multiple times before it crashed onto the ground.

"What the hell are these?" Sonic shouted his question to Richtofhen, who was barely visible through the fog that seemed to engulf the entire room.

"I do not know." He answered while firing his MP40 at another dog, watching it explode into a mess of blood and yellow puss. "But if I had to guess, this must have been the experiment at Der Reise…"

Another whistling collection of electricity appeared right behind Tails, turning around as he saw the hellhound appear and sprint towards him, biting onto his arm as he held it out as a shield. The dog brought him to the ground as its teeth sank into his skin and then into his flesh, yelling as the dogs yellow eyes glowed ferociously as it started to snarl and dropped his arm.

Richtofhen managed to hear the pained fox, looking over as he shot the monster off him and continued to try and kill it, managing so, but not before it tore off the bandages around Tails appendages.

Tails gasped at the amount of blood pouring out of the gash on his arm, but found it incredibly painful to sit as his tails were aching. He saw the doctor who stared at him a bit before he shouted for him to come over here and help him.

Richtofhen quickly ran over to the two tailed fox, kneeling down as he tried looking over the wounds that the fox was given. Meanwhile, the hellhounds were constantly appearing through their unnatural means, leaving Sonic and Knuckles to fight them off as Tails was down with Richtofhen attending to him.

"Edward, it bit me…" Tails told the brown fox as he examined the arm, touching the edge of the gash as he took a tiny tip of blood onto his finger and licked it.

"It's happening…" The doctor mumbled as he grabbed a cloth from one of his coat pockets and started to wrap it around the Kit's arm. "This will stop the bleeding, but without the proper equipment, I can't stop it."

Tails didn't answer as he tried standing up, falling back down as he felt weak all of a sudden.

"Oh my… such affects shouldn't be happening so early…" Edward exclaimed as he grabbed the Foxes arm and pulled him back into a sitting position.

The doctor pulled a small syringe from one of his various pockets and checked to see if it was still fresh. Tails saw the needle and immediately gulped as he feared the metallic point of the syringe. As he watched Edward take the needle and bring it close to the kit's arm, he noticed how the liquid in it was a glowing red that looked somewhat like blood.

"Alright my friend, I wasn't hoping to use this so soon, but you're health right now demands it." He told Tails as he nodded. "This is the cure to what ails you."

He stabbed the needle into Tails arm, pushing as the liquid poured into the fox's bloodstream. Soon, all of the red liquid was gone from the needle as Edward pulled it out and threw it away.

Tails grabbed the point where Edward injected the fluid, gripping it tightly as he seemed to clench his teeth. He began to feel the inside of his body get heated up until it started to burn, even his blood began to boil as he grabbed his head and screamed.

"Control yourself, you aren't one of them!" Edward shouted as he cupped his hand over Tails mouth, watching his iris turn a bloody red for a few seconds before dying back down to the blue they always were.

Tails removed Edwards hand as he breathed heavily, inhaling and exhaling as he felt the heat going away and began to feel a cold chill run throughout his body, which was very relaxing at this moment.

"Excellent, now I know it works!" Edward shouted aloud. "I didn't get the chance to experiment with that back at- oh, you're still listening to me?"

"Edward, what was that? What was happening to me?" Tails asked curiously, still breathing heavily.

"No time my friend let us attend to the demons!" He shouted with glee as a hellhound ran past Sonic right towards Richtofhen as he stabbed it in the eye before shooting it twice in the stomach and letting it explode. It covered him in the dry blood, laughing as he eyed for more of them.

Tails carefully stood back up, raising the rifle to look through the sights as he shot at one of the hellhounds running at him followed by a trail of fire, leaving a black smudge on the floor as it blew up.

Sonic quickly ran up to Knuckles, who grabbed the hedgehog's hands quickly as he performed a spin dash as Knuckles threw him towards one of the dogs, smashing the creature against the wall as Sonic's quills ripped straight through its flesh. The blue hedgehog exited through the dog and jumped off the wall as he let the limp body fall in a heap.

"Talk about being extreme, I wish I had more of the intention to do that, if they didn't cover me in their blood." He muttered as he quickly wiped the blood and puss off his shoulder.

"Stop talking and start shooting, Sonic!" Knuckles shouted as he lifted his fist to meet the jaw of a hellhound, sending it flying over the railing as it let out a soft whimper.

Tails felt the strange burning underneath his skin as he began to twitch, later dropping his rifle as he held his head in exhaustion and pain. He cringed as he felt a sharp pain stabbing at him in the head, feeling certain that his head was about to explode.

His iris turned red once again as a hellhound approached him, the dog circling him as he seemed to lose himself for moments. Tails didn't think as his mind went blank, his limbs went numb as he didn't know what he was doing or why.

The hound charged at him, jumping as it tried to tackle him down to rip out his throat, but the Kitsune thought otherwise as he side-stepped out of the way and shot dead on, puncturing it right through the eye as red specks flowed onto the ground. Tails growled as another approached him, baring his teeth for a moment as he suddenly held his head in pain.

The dog just stood there for a moment, seeming confused as Edward jumped onto the doggy and stabbed it in the throat, letting it bled out as he cut into its stomach and let the contents flow out.

The fog was fading slightly as more of the dogs died, leaving the assumption that there was only a few more to kill. The three went full out as Tails stood there with his bloodshot eyes, finally returning to normal as he nearly collapsed on the floor with sweat dripping down his face.

"Tails start shooting at them!" Knuckles informed the kit of his inactivity while he pumped shells into the hellhound's heads.

The yellow fox did just that as he aimed at the last remaining dogs, watching them die as he had his sights on the very last one, waiting only a few moments before it got close to him as he pressed down on the trigger.

He heard a click as his eyes were wide open, watching slowly as the dog jumped towards him, its mouth open.

A knife flew through the air as it hit the dogs in the throat, making it fall and miss Tails as it struggled to get back up with its blood spewing from its neck. The doctor walked towards it slowly, drawing his pistol as the dog limped slightly away from him before growling back in a last, pitiful attempt to intimidate him.

"Goodbye doggy, we had a fun time together." He said as he shot the dog through the head, dropping down as it bled out onto the floor.

Maybe the doctor was too distracted to see the floating green box that hovered right above his head, but Sonic, Knuckles and Tails certainly saw it as they were puzzled by what it was.

"Hey Doc, you notice that glowing green thing above you?" Sonic pointed out to the brown fox, looking up as he saw the unidentified object.

"Oh, just another object floating in the air that I can only see because I'm crazy and such- wait, did you see it?" He asked after mumbling.

"Goddamn, we're just about out of ammo and those dogs seem to be gone now…" Knuckles stated as he pointed out the fog was rolling out. "But I think our other friends are still here."

Edward stood up abruptly as his head touched the glowing box, disappearing as he felt a sudden weight pull him down, grumbling incoherently as he cursed out loud.

"_MAX AMMO!"_ A voice familiar to the one that had tried taking their souls said, slightly different but still demonically threatening had shouted out as it echoed around them.

"That voice… could it be?" Edward finally felt a connection to the demons voice. "I didn't think it was before, but… is it possible?"

"What the hell are you mumbling about Richtofhen? And where the hell did all of this ammo come from?" Sonic had asked, now being considerable confused of everything that was happening. "I wish I could be told a damn thing about all this, I'm tired of being clueless!"

"Sonic, calm down." Tails whispered over to his brother.

"Look at this; we've just got all our ammunition back. Thank Chaos." Knuckles muttered in relief.

"Friends, although I am still quite puzzled by this, it seems some supernatural being has gifted us with the blessing of ammunition for our weapons, even if we weren't paying attention to that detail before." Richtofhen explained. "I do not know if this… whatever it is entirely trying to help us, but it would be wise to-"

"Who cares?" Knuckles interrupted. "If it gives us more of what we need to kill these things, then it's fine by me."

"I think it's cool, since it just helped us." Sonic agreed.

"You remember how bad the translator I built in Sonic Colors was Sonic? Man, it was terrible." Tails referenced. "Oh, I mean, that's really strange. I wonder how all this got here?"

"Well fine, mock me. I'll be the only one surviving all this anyway… because I'm too magnificent." Edward mumbled as he sorted through the ammunition, throwing it over to the others as he found his own.

Getting their new supply of ammo, they locked and loaded as they quickly assessed the situation.

"There are a bunch of zombies coming to our location, and we need to get the hell out of here. This BTR will do that, it just needs two parts, which shouldn't take long consider all the wrecked ones here." Tails explained. "I'll look for the parts, but it'll roughly take me four minutes to detach each one. After that, it'll take me at least half an hour to reassemble them to where they're needed."

"So you just need us to defend, right little buddy?" Sonic asked.

"Basically. I might need Knuckles help with lifting one of the pieces though and with a few adjustments…" Tails had replied before his vision got a little hazy.

"Hey, you okay?" Sonic concerned.

"I'm fine… I think." The fox replied quickly as he touched his forehead.

"Vah, this will be very easy. I'm only disappointed that we couldn't find the golden rod, I mean, did any of you look?" Edward asked to the three.

"Richtofhen, we're fighting zombies, did you think we had time to look?" Knuckles retorted.

"Not a huge loss, the other pieces will be required though…" He ignored Knuckles as he schemed quietly.

They all got to work, first helping Tails stand up as he chuckled slightly, getting to one of the vehicles and looking for one of the pieces. Sonic watched the windows on the railing as Knuckles watched the ones of the bottom floor. Richtofhen stood in the middle as he looked out for any other spots the flesh addicts would come from.

But on the corner of the doctors eye, he spotted a small little device wedged into the treads of a destroyed tank and could not help himself from looking about. He grabbed the tiny device as he noticed it was some radio of some kind.

Eagerly, he looked on the sides of the device for a button of some sort, finally finding it as the device cracked and played a recorded message.

"_I have yet to make proper use of the technology, as one of the subjects, or zombies as they are referred to have bitten me. I've had the bite disinfected, but I am feeling quite tired as of recently…"_

_(Yawns)_

"_Perhaps I should look into this with Doctor Edward; he has been doing some research on them, and 115 effects on the living being. Maybe he will know what is happening."_

"_Gersch? Are you in here?"_

"_Ah Yuri, I was just finishing an audio diary sample, care to record yours?"_

"_Eh, not right now. The device is functioning properly; we have successfully created a black hole."_

"_Have you sent any subjects through?" _

"_Yes, but they did not reappear anywhere. We don't think they even survived touching it."_

"_Hm, would a living person be killed by the hole?"_

"_Possible, although the zombies have had different results with most technology then living people. We might be able to go through, but…"_

"_No one is volunteering?"_

"_Yes Gersch, I'm afraid no one wants to risk disappearing forever."_

"_Then I'll do it. God help me if this is the only thing stopping our project."_

"_But Gersch, what if it malfunctions, or if you don't reappear?"_

"_Then you'll know it didn't work."_

_(End recording)_

"Ha ha ha, Yuri, what a silly little man." Edward chuckled to himself. "This must be before Gersch supposedly died… how tragic."

A moan disrupted the doctor, a zombies moan as it stepped up to one of the windows Knuckles was watching. It broke a piece of the glass as Knuckles aimed the shotgun and blasted half its arm off before dying.

"Is that all of them? You'd swear by their numbers before there'd be a lot more." The Knucklehead said.

"Don't jinx us, it's bad enough already." Sonic complained, looking through the windows and seeing nothing.

"Knuckles, can you help me take this one piece out? It's really stuck in here." Tails shouted for assistance as the echidna obliged.

"Sure, sure. Hey Richtofhen, watch my windows." He ordered the brown fox who gave him a sharp glare.

"I'm a doctor, not a… windows maker?" He failed to come up with a clever response. "Oh, if you only waited for the next map pack, I'd have a better line to retort with!"

"I see one!" Sonic shouted as he shot four bullets at the creature, letting it fall onto the sharp glass scattered around the floor inside the room. "I can hear more, better hurry up your repairing Tails!"

"This isn't anything. I can take this piece out just by grabbing it and-"Knuckles said as he grabbed the large gear and ripped it out. "See?"

"Just another piece then, hope I don't get drowsy while doing this." Tails said softly as he grabbed the piece from Knuckles and put it down by the mostly operational BTR.

As he crawled underneath one of the wrecked vehicles, three zombies crowded one of the windows at once, shattering the glass in moments as they jumped through and got in.

Knuckles grabbed a grenade he kept and released the pin, waiting a good three seconds before tossing it over to the flesh ridden monster. The small explosion along with the pieces of shrapnel tore the legs off the zombies and managed to kill one while two just crawled, pulling themselves forward with their arms.

"These guys just don't quit." Knuckles grunted as her ran up to them and bashed their heads in. "Should have quit when they had a head."

"Hello? More of the minions over here!" Richtofhen yelled as the zombies broke through the other windows Knuckles was watching.

"Why the hell don't you shoot them?"

"It's called, conserving ammo. Try it sometime, you might survive longer." The doctor replied.

However, Sonic jumped down from the railing as he hit one zombie head on, making it collapse as he jumped off and fired rapidly at the remaining few.

"Sonic's the name, speeds my game!" The blue hedgehog grinned as he quoted the phrase of his.

Meanwhile, Tails scavenged through the broken BTR until he found the right piece, grabbing it firmly as he pulled as hard as he could. Luckily, it wasn't locked in there as he pulled out the smaller piece and brought it over to the designated BTR.

"Okay, thirty minutes tops… I can do that." He mumbled to himself as he began to feel a sudden trickle of sweat flow down his forehead. "Just gotta hurry and get out of here…"

_"Miles..."_

"What?" Tails looked around, hearing someone whisper into his ear. He shook his head as his luck seemed extremely lucky considering he found a blow torch nearby, but without a face mask. Quite dangerous, but he didn't care at the moment.

He began placing the pieces in their proper spots and wielded it with the machine. Putting the small piece in first and struggling to keep the flame as far from his face as possible.

"Eat bullets!" Sonic shouted as he kept shooting his SMG, running out of bullets extremely fast as he began to reload. "This is more complicated than the pistol… eh, screw it." Sonic said as he put the gun away and pulled out the M9 pistol, shooting accurately as he killed two zombies flowing in through the windows.

"If I keep shooting them enough, then their body parts will be torn into little pieces… does anyone have a bag?" Edward asked as he smiled maniacally.

"Eye on the prize Richtofhen, eye on the prize…" Knuckles muttered as he tried ignoring the crazy doctor.

"Oh, I do have my eyes on the prize alright…"

**Outside**

"Get off of my boots, bone-junkie." The gruff hedgehog mumbled as he kicked another crawler off of his feet. He rubbed his chin as he noticed the lack of zombies in front of the G.U.N base and seeing all the fiery wreckage.

"Where the hell are they? Did they all start a tee party in there or something?" He thought to himself. "I might as well go in and kick there ass and get a better fucking radio."

The hedgehog pushed the dented steel frame down as he walked over the wreck that was once the door. He looked around the lobby, whistling as he took note of the bloody mess everywhere.

"Talk about being messy eaters." He joked to himself. "And hello, what is this?"

He walked over to a machine that was tucked away in the corner. The strangely brown colored machine read "Double Tap Root Beer" As a catchy jingle played when the hedgehog neared it. Intrigued, he brought out five quarters as he placed them within the machine and waited for a response.

The machine made no noise as a bottle dropped down in a container with a push able lid to let him take it. Inside was a fizzy brownish colored soda.

"Can't wait to drink this." He said as he twisted the cap and took a big gulp before wiping his mouth and taking a breath.

He licked his lips as he threw the bottle away after chugging the rest of it and started to talk to himself again.

"Tastes better than Juggernog, but probably doesn't have the added benefits."

He looked over to the elevator and saw what floor it was on. Grumbling as he decided not to use it, he tried to open the door to the stairs, but had no luck as it was locked from behind.

"How original, having one of the only paths blocked. Just my fuckin' day." He continued to speak to himself. "Lady lucks just being a bitch to ol' Dempsey."

Dempsey stood there, pondering his options for a moment as he decided to stand around in the lobby, waiting for more of the undead to kill. Something to occupy his time, at least he could enjoy killing hundreds of them before he ever died. If he ever died.

"Bring it, you maggot whores."

* * *

><p><em>March 15<em>_th__, 2011_

_Mobotropolis is attacked. Armed forces are currently still fighting the undead army at this location and are losing. Find him…_

_F.I.V.E_

_Password accepted._

_File extraction in progress… complete._

_Verified. Blood sample is contaminated. Transformation is imminent._

_Infection spreading, looking for viable antidote…_

_E-_

_Systems shutdown, going offline…_

"_It's all over… you know I've won…_

_You're afraid to admit it."_

_Failure to reboot. Entire grid going offline._

"_I've killed them all… and soon you will die too… and follow me as a corpse."_

"_But for now, I'll let you play your game of survival. You'll just die in the end."_


	7. The One

"_I feel so silly, making these little recorded messages… but, Maxis assures me it is not as crazy as he says. Anyway, our supply of element 115 is at a surprisingly full amount, most of it taken from another experiment from fifty years ago… what was it again? Oh, I'm getting distracted- (Static) how hilarious. Zak Maxis was so pathetic compared to Ludvig, how he died so easy with the screams… I don't think Ludvig knew I was there? Should I be lying to an old friend? Maybe, but it does not concern me too much if Maxis dies. My plan requires that… many sacrifices are made, but by then, I will be a god. Yes, a god, I like the ring to it. Ah, but I must begin searching for some pawns, people to use for my plan to succeed. I know that it's up there, and I will control it. I will not be keeping this recording now that I think of it, as it is incredibly revealing… stu-"_

"_**I'll make you pay for taking daddy away, EDWARD!"**_

_(End Recording)_

* * *

><p>"Let's see what you can do without your legs, zombies!" Knuckles shout as he chucked a grenade over to a group of the undead, crowding around it for a moment as it exploded, cutting their legs clean off with gory chunks of bone sticking out of the exposed inside.<p>

Two of the zombies became crawlers, grabbing the floor as they pulled with incredible strength. Their bodies moved forward as they left a trail of blood to follow behind them, screeching as they stared at the soft flesh of the echidna.

Then Sonic kicked them in the head, shooting them once as he poked the corpses to make sure they were completely dead.

"Disgusting creatures." Sonic remarked as he looked at the hideous deformed corpse of fully grown man. "I can't believe these were once human… or even the mobian ones."

A zombie fox jumped over the window, one of its eyes missing as it charged toward the hedgehog. The reanimated corpse screamed as it neared the blue blur, making him shoot in instinctively in the head where it fell too much like the others.

"Tails, how long until that damn BTR is fixed?" Sonic asked his brother, who was tense enough as it was.

"Give me about five more minutes!" Tails shouted as he worked tiredly to weld the final piece back into place then hotwire the vehicle for use.

"So many zombies, so relentless, unlike the primitive ones I've seen in my labs…" Edward said to himself as the others heard of it as well. "Are they evolving? Or are they being…"

"Being what?" Sonic asked as he stepped close to the doctor, dodging the grab of a determined zombie as it broke its jaw on the floor.

"Controlled. It's as if they are… intelligent is some form."

But the doctor had no time to continue his theory as the zombies continued coming, deteriorating their ammo little by little as they were getting desperate.

"Tails! How long-"

"More time! I need more time!" He shouted back, sweating hard as he tried putting some framing back together.

"We're all out of time."

"_All my life I've been debating, _

_All the crows, they sit there waiting-"_

Walking along the cold steel, their feet collided with the floor silently, but there moans were loud and drawn out. They bits of human and mobian flesh stuck in their mouths were no Halloween costume part.

"_Wondering what I'm going to eat,_

_Until I have it, I can't sleep."_

Seeing their prey in sight, they began a lazy sprint, having little control of their limbs as they waved around with the wind that they created.

Seeing the blue hedgehog, the creature scratched at his leg as he knelt down to cover it, letting the zombie grapple him as it pulled him down to the ground. Struggling with the zombie as it brought its red stained teeth close to his face; he began to choke as the zombie wrapped its cold dead hands around his neck.

"_I finally see you on the floor,_

_Your hearts not beating anymore._

_My lust for you just cannot wait,"_

Sonic tried to push it with a morsel of his strength, giving the zombie the opportunity as it bite deeply into the side of his neck, letting a pain riddled scream loose as the hedgehog regretted living through it somewhat.

"_Your skin, it tastes like chocolate."_

The doctor reluctantly shot the in the head, only inches away from Sonics face as the creatures head popped and sprayed a fair amount of blood all over the place. Groaning, Sonic got back onto his feet as he slightly grinned at Richtofhen, who showed no response as he continued shooting at other zombies.

"_Staring blankly at the sun, waiting for my time to come…"_

The zombies broke through almost all of the windows as they began to rush inside the room, giving the survivors very little room to maneuver. Tails finally placed the last piece together as he threw the torch aside and climbed out from under of the BTR, being greeted by a zombie as he quickly jumped out of its way.

"I fixed it, let's go!" Tails shouted as he grabbed the rifle and shot the zombies head off from its neck.

"_Your happy life it makes me sick, _

_All the screaming sounds like music."_

"Not a moment too soon, my little friend. Although, it would have been better sooner…" Richtofhen answered as he slowly moved backward while shooting to keep the zombies off them.

"Get in the goddamn BTR!" Knuckles shouted as he followed Tails climbing onto the top and opening the hatch inside. Soon the whole group climbed on top and inside with Sonic being the last, wasting the last of his MP5K ammo as he jumped inside and slammed the hatch shut.

"_Lucid are in my pooling dreams,_

_Someone tell what they mean."_

"How the hell do we get this thing moving? Do we have the keys?" Knuckles asked, shuffling around the awkwardly closed in space.

"No need, I can hotwire into this thing. We'll be moving in no time." Tails answered as went up to the driver's seat and begun to tamper with the wires.

"Not to put a damper on anyone's spirit, but how will we drive out of the base when we are on the bottom floor?" Richtofhen asked this vital question.

The zombies bashed their fists against the armored exterior of the BTR as their moans were piercing through into the metal hull.

"_There's an iron smell of blood in the air,_

_But I can't find it, anywhere."_

"Hey, what does this button do?" Dempsey said to himself as he chuckled, pressing a small red button behind the desk in the lobby, frowning as he heard loud screeches sound out immediately.

"Holy shit, the floors moving!" Dempsey shouted as he jumped out of the revealing hole in the ground. The tiles tore apart as the floor started to open up.

"_I've been waiting, for someone to find me and become,_

_A part of me."_

_(Part of me.)_

"What was that noise? Why is the vehicle moving? Why am I talking to myself?" Richtofhen said to himself as the BTR began to shake lightly.

"We're moving… but we're going up!" Tails said as he felt the weight of the vehicle go somewhat lighter.

"Of course! The lift must have been activated and is taking us to the main floor! Genius! Which one of you actually thought of doing that before getting?"

"_I've been waiting for you to come here,_

_And kill me and set me free!_

_I've been waiting for…"_

"Holy crap, you motherless freaks, give me some personal space!" Dempsey grunted as he slit another zombie's throat wide open. "I can't win without some fucking ammo!"

"_Attention, friendly armor rising to lobby, please open the gateway."_

"Hey robot machine voice, I don't know who the fucks coming up, and if they're not going to give me ammo, I don't give a shit about some gate, so-"

"_Please open the gate Dempsey, I need them."_

"How the hell?" The hedgehog cursed as he was stunned by the machines voice requesting him directly.

He looked over as the wall opposite from the desk he pressed the button and saw that the wall was more darkly colored then the rest. He saw a small lever on the far right side as he pulled it down and the right half of the door started to open, revealing the outside runway.

"_Please open the left door."_

"Man, listening to a creepy monotone voice like this for some reason feels familiar, but I can't just put my finger on it…" Dempsey mumbled as he did the same to the other side.

"_Blood's flavour is so metallic,_

_Its smell it makes me go fanatic!"_

"So, we will be escaping sooner then I imagined." Richtofhen stated aloud as they all sat there waiting for the platform to reach the top. "I think things went pretty well here, except that we didn't get the Vril generat-, I mean, golden rod, ha-ha…"

"First of all Richtofhen, we've barely even kept any ammo after wasting it on all those zombies, so the whole getting armed thing was pointless." Sonic bitterly attacked the doctor with his words. "Secondly, we've could have gotten where we needed to go if you just held onto my hand and ran with me!"

"Sonic, you're beginning to sound less like a worldwide hero and more like a worldwide pedo, ha-ha!" Richtofhen laughed. "Oh, maybe you have played with Tails…?"

"Shut it, I've already have an ass making gay jokes, I don't need another."

"Fair enough, rat."

"_Texture's that I find in you are as thick as viscous glue…"_

"Another thing you need me do for the people you so desperately need?" Dempsey asked as he shot a zombie in the head without even looking. "I mean, if you're done, you could start helping me."

"_I cannot help you physically, most of the time. I must concentrate on the others…"_

"So are you a girl or something? Cause if you are, the robotic chick voice makes you sound kind of hot."

"_No, I am a man, or was one. But I can see how you were confused Dempsey, my own voice is distorted through the means I speak to the world of the living."_

"Great, where in the description did this say this was going to be a supernatural spirit kind of story? I ain't up for that bullshit…"

"_My senses have become so keen,_

_With all I touch and all I see._

_There's an iron smell of blood in the air,"_

"_Armor has arrived on lobby floor; please make your exit through the open bay doors."_

"I think that we've arrived on the first floor, now we can leave this place and head to the facility."

"Alright, I'll just need to adjust to these controls really quick…"

"Back off Miles, the doctor can drive this incredibly deadly machine… I think I can."

"You think?"

"Well I wasn't in the army, but I have driven a tank before, how different could it be?"

"If you want to know how it could, then-"

"Ah Mile, you're my favourite out of these morons, but your such a bore when you start to talk technical. Try to be more aggressive towards the zombies and make ridiculous remarks at them."

"Hey, is anyone in that BTR? I better get something nice for bringing that platform up and opening the doors for you, cause if I don't-"

But Dempsey was distracted from finishing as a mass horde of the zombies began to amass outside the base. Their moans sounded like the gates of hell as they slowly walked forward.

"Should we help that hedgehog? I guess he must have done that stuff for us and-"

"Forget it, we've wasted enough time here and we need to go now. Screw him and whatnot."

With that, the BTR screeched forward with Richtofhen at the wheel, running onto the runway as he mowed over the zombies, making gigantic bumps as the crushed every bone in the zombies they ran over.

"_And now I see it, __**EVERYWHERE!**__"_

* * *

><p>"<em>That little blonde child… I wonder where she is. Maxis said that she lived in Station Square before and left her with a caretaker of some sort, but I wonder if I'll ever meet her? Judgement calls, judgement calls, I wish there was a way to get rid of this trait of conscience. But, I will have to make do. Death is a natural thing, whether it be murder or natural causes, so there is nothing different is some people get killed in the process of my scheme. Especially when a lot will be killed in the event of it..."<em>

"_Edward, I want to play… with your head on a pike! Eheheh… don't you like that game? I like it a lot when you __**DIE!**__"_

"_Foolish girl, you will be the instrument to sing my peaceful lullaby, my dead man's lullaby."_


	8. Trinity

"_When I did my testing of the weapons, I learned of new things. That there are other facility's with the main purpose of manufacturing weapons out of element 115, if only I was at one of those, I wouldn't have to sneak all this 'illegal' equipment around. Thankfully, Maxis is very trusting towards me, but he seems to be more… careful around me. Perhaps he thinks I'm suffering from the radiation, but my research has concluded that certain people have the blood type and immune system to counteract the elements burning like feel. Of course, I'm one of those people, although using myself as a test subject is not preferable, it was the best I could do, with how strict government policies are nowadays. Perhaps this recording is going longer than I anticipated, but I must hit every crucial detail."_

_(Takes a moment to pause) _

"_I wish I was back in the 1940's, all of the testing back then would have given me everything I needed, and the right resource's for doing it. Although, I must work on these insufferable teleporters, even if I'm more familiar with bodies and such, I do know quite a bit of knowledge on mechanical stuff. Maxis requested me anyway, which is not bad, although he does seem… well I already said he was… ugh, let's just say he's a bit conscience of the zombies being made. It's quite sad, seeing a great mind like him being haunted by such meaningless things, as I think the zombies are quite interesting, being here wasn't the first time I saw them. There were the ones at the Anstieg, but that facility was doomed from the start because of Maxis's brother. So I killed him… somewhat, well the zombie killed him. Ah, so that was a lot, and I feel much better after getting all that air out. Maybe that's why Maxis does them? Bah, he probably doesn't do them as long. This is Doctor Edward Richtofhen, ending my- oh, look at this, a toy doll! Where did you come from? Oh, and those two tails… so adorable… I think I need a moment alone."_

_(End recording)_

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails sat in the back of the BTR while Richtofhen drove the hulking machine away from the base and onto the main highway leading toward Mobotropolis. Knuckles handling the machine gun on top as he looked for the zombies coming from anywhere, especially those hellhounds.<p>

"It looks like we gave them the slip, Edward." Knuckles said as he climbed back inside. "I don't see any of them; we're clear out of this place."

"Good, now we continue onward to our destined location." The mad fox spoke in his seat.

"You mean this… Geisteskranken you spoke of?" Tails asked him as he lay in the back with Sonic, who held his neck as the bite was beginning to burn.

"Yes, there are things there that will turn the tide of our battle against the undead."

"Hey doctor…" Sonic weakly mumbled. He winched as he took his hand off of the wound, seeing his exposed flesh bled slightly as he turned his head to Richtofhen. "You wouldn't mind looking at this… would you?"

"Later hedgehog, I am busy driving. Perhaps all of you should take a nap, you all happen to look very drowsy. You wouldn't want to be sleepy when we arrive at the facility." The doctor emotionlessly replied as he sat at the wheel.

"I do feel tired, now that you mentioned it." Tails acknowledged. "I hadn't gotten to go to sleep… because of this."

"This isn't exactly a luxury hotel for you to nap in Tails; it's a bunch of metal for you to rest your head on!" Knuckles retorted.

"Better to be in here, where it is safe and secure to sleep, then outside there where all the zombies are." Richtofhen pointed out.

"Yeah… maybe he's right for once…" Sonic agreed with the brown fox. "Besides, I just feel… tired, I just need to sleep."

"Sonic, you trust being in here with him?"

"I didn't say that… but he's not a zombie, so what could happen that could be bad?"

The echidna sat there as he mumbled something incoherent, sliding over to the side as he laid his head back against the wall. "Sonic, if something bad happens; I'm going to make you pay for it."

"We'll see about that, Knucklehead." Sonic grinned as he began to drowse off.

"Don't worry Echidna, I do need you three. Nothing will happen to you while you sleep, I assure it." The doctor laughed silently as he looked back at them.

"Better not." Knuckles uttered as he slumped his head back and fell asleep, leaving Tails as the only other one besides Richtofhen to be awake.

"So my little friend, aren't you going to take a nap?"

"Not yet, I just wanted to ask you a few questions before that if you don't mind Edward." The yellow fox politely inquired.

"I don't mind at all, just ask away."

"Alright." Tails coughed as he looked up at the doctor. "Is there really a way to stop all of this?"

"Of course there is, why wouldn't there be?" Richtofhen answered with a creepy smile. "You've seen the zombies; they're not un-killable, so why wouldn't we be able to stop them?"

"I know Edward, but can you tell me… how will we do it?"

"I'm glad you asked, because I've created the device that we will be using. It's called the WunderWaffe DG-2, a weapon I constructed using the very source of the zombies and the teleporters, element 115." He smiled from his seat. "It is only a prototype, but I've tried it before and it works."

"So just a special kind of gun? How will that fix everything?" The two tailed fox asked from the back, yawning as he began to grow more tired.

"I will have to tell you later, you seem to almost be sleep deprived." Richtofhen said as he took a moment to look back and see the dark circles under the kits eyes.

Tails only yawned again as he nodded his head, letting it fall back as he leaned against Sonic's shoulder and fell asleep, leaving Richtofhen as the only one awake as he drove down the dark highway towards their destination.

"Ah, I didn't know that I would have promising pawns such as these three…" He mumbled to himself. "It's much better than three people I wouldn't like, well maybe I would like one or two of them, but one is just fine."

**Back in Station Square**

"What the hell is this?" Dempsey muttered as he picked up a golden colored rod that had three prongs sticking out. "Gee, I'd really like to know what this crap is…"

Grumbling, he stuck the unknown device into his pocket. Pacing around, he wondered when his luck would change or when he'd get killed by the zombie menace. Either way, was going to wait a while until it happened.

**A few hours after the group fell asleep**

The BTR stopped meters outside of a nearby gas station as the menacing vehicle made a slight screech before being motionless. The maniac driving it inside took a moment to look at the scenery as he sighed and crawled into the back where the other three were.

Richtofhen looked at the two of his hated companions, then at the furry fox he quite enjoyed being around. He carefully lifted Tails head as he softly put him against the wall to get a good look at Sonic.

The doctor examined the bite on Sonic's neck, seeing the small scabs around it beginning to form. Frowning as the hedgehog tossed and turned when he touched it, noticing how he opened his mouth slightly and began to bite down.

"Hm… he isn't immune." The doctor whispered to himself as he looked over at the fox, grabbing his arm as he did the same thing with Tails arm, not getting him to twitch or anything.

"Good, the element has already adjusted to his body…"

Then he looked over to the Echidna, swearing that he would donate this idiotic brute to medical science after all of this. But, he still looked at him, noticing that he had a bite formerly on his leg. Knuckles winced slightly as Richtofhen touched the bite and then rubbed his whole hand on it, being pissed off with the echidna and causing him a small amount of pain.

"I wish I could let you die, but sadly I do require you as well Echidna…" He muttered as he dipped his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out two syringes filled with a strange red liquid.

He took the small cap that covered the tip off as he stabbed the needle into Knuckles leg, letting all of the red liquid drain into his body as he pulled it out afterward. Knuckles seemed to shake as he moved his lips and mouthed out words, one that Edward could understand before he turned his head over to the blue hedgehog.

"And now for you." He whispered as he did the same with Sonic, injecting the syringe into Sonic's arm as the liquid flowed into his bloodstream. Sonic's body began to feel cold as the doctor put his hand on his head, noticing that his temperature was suddenly beginning to rise.

He grinned as the hedgehog tossed and turned even more, chattering his teeth as he wrapped himself in Miles tails. The doctor watched there for a moment as he turned away from the three, sighing as he threw the syringes against the floor and crawled back over to the driver's seat.

"It won't take long. Things at Geisteskranken should be taken of quickly once we get there, depending if he's there…" Richtofhen muttered as he looked back at Tails, seeing the hungering eyes of the fox he had created with Maxis.

"Maybe I can use him… but is it possible? He's already got minor control, but I still wonder…"

The doctor laughed to himself once again, wiping a small amount of sweat from his forehead as he wiped it off onto his coat. Taking the wheel, he drove away from the gas station, leaving a trail of dust behind as a sign slowly crawled into view.

"_Mobotropolis: 100km"_

* * *

><p>I believe the next one will be much better, and longer for sure. It's kind of hard to write this, when I have so much of the story already planned out... I was practically rushing this one out. Hope it turned out decent atleast, and hope you're ready for the sequels.<p>

_Embrace the Trinity_


End file.
